You Can Still Be Fixed
by MyDearJuliett
Summary: Selena Russo is a quiet girl with a horrible past. Can Demi change her and show her what its like to have love and friendship? Demi/Selena.         bad at summary's. Rating may change. i don't own Demi or Selena changed last names.
1. Meet Selena

**My new story(: **

**I promise you guys i actually have this story planned out i wont end it early!**

**REMEMBER:I DON'T OWN DEMI OR SELENA. I CHANGED THE LASTNAMES TO MAKE IT LEGAL.**

**I hope you like it(:**

I look into the mirror, staring back at me is a girl seem to not know anymore. I always come across the thought of when I changed, how it happened, when I became this girl that I honestly don't even know. I use to be a girl full of life, dreams, and drive to do whatever I wanted. Now all that is gone. I don't know how it happened its all a blur to me but sometimes when im deep in thought staring at the girl I once knew I almost think I know why.

Well let me properly introduce myself. My names Selena, Selena Noel Russo. Im 17 and living in a small suburban town. Most people would love to jump and call me just your weird rich girl, or at least they would call me that now, I use to never be labeled as a weird girl. I hate to admit that my families rich but sometimes theirs just no getting around it. Im not your average rich girl if you knew me. I like the simple things in life, im nothing like my parents or my brother and sister. They seem to revolve their life around money and objects. But not me, I have a good head on my shoulders, if you stranded me in a one room apartment with books, drawing paper, and a nice window to look out of my life would be set. If you got paid for thinking I would be richer then my family, but sometimes its not always a good thing, I over analyze things to the extreme.

I have a brother Kaleb, he's actually my twin brother, but if you knew us personally you would never guess it other then the fact that we look related. He is your typical asshole guy. His daily activities are to party, get drunk, fuck girls, never talk to the girls after he fucks them, lacrosse, and torture me. That's all he does, and yet girls are still IN LOVE with Kaleb Russo, if you walk down the halls of my school you would be shocked if you didn't hear someone say his name at least once. I also have a sister Devon, she's exactly 16 months older then Kaleb and I but in all honesty she should be Kaleb's twin they are more a like and they actually get along. All Devon does is party, drink, skip school, shop, slut around, cheat on her boyfriend, and make fun of me. She's just as popular as Kaleb, if not more. Devon is daddies little girl, whatever Devon want's Devon gets. But theirs one advantage I have over Devon that will never be changed. Im way more attractive, so im told. Im not a conceded girl but my sister is honestly, ugly. From what I've heard she's just an easy fuck, the only reason she's popular, or has ever even kissed a guy in my opinion.

And last but not least theirs me, "The odd Russo" is usually how I'm known. I'm nothing like my family and everyone knows it. Im a quiet girl in school, I don't talk in class, I don't sit with people at lunch, I really don't make any contact with human life anymore. I use to be the most popular girl in school, or at least from what I can remember, like I said, all my past is pretty much a blur to me. It doesn't bother me having no friends, id much rather get through my day drama free, I go home draw, read, write stories and that's just the way I like it. No friends equals no way of loosing someone and risk getting hurt. Im bi sexual and that's usually the biggest thing people have against me in my school, especially Kaleb and Devon. I always wish I never came out when I had friends because now im tortured for it, it's just something extra to add onto the list of things Kaleb and Devon make fun of me for.

Now looking into this mirror I realize more about myself. I keep looking at this girl that has changed so much in the past year, this girl that looks back at me is hurt. You must keep thinking to yourself, what has changed this girl so much? I wonder the same, everyday I wonder why I changed from a happy, popular girl that had a great life to this girl that does nothing but stay home alone, that has no friends, no one to care about her, nothing real anymore. The girl that her past is just a blur because of so much pain. The more I look the more the realization comes to me.

I don't want to admit to myself what has changed me. I feel like if I admit what changed me its almost like putting the blame on someone who should never have a blame put on them. But I know exactly why I changed.

It all happened last year actually almost exactly a year ago in a couple of weeks. Me and my old friends were at a party. I went with my best friend in the entire world Michelle. Michelle was beautiful, she had long light brown wavy hair that came right past her boobs. She had the biggest brightest green eyes that I have ever seen, they where almost breath taking they were that beautiful. Her smile was so perfect, nice white teeth, you couldn't resist from smiling when Michelle smiled. She had the perfect body and she was always tan, Michelle was beyond beautiful in every way possible, she was breath taking. And me and her were inseparable. We became friends in kindergarten. I practically spent my whole life with her, nobody knew me like she did. No matter what was wrong I turned to Michelle, and same with her. We liked to party back then, but not like Devon and Kaleb, we were usually smart, we didn't drink all the time but It was always fun to do every once in awhile. We live in the suburbs, not much to do here except for get drunk every once in a while. Anyway, this is the part of the story that changed me forever. Me and Michelle had A LOT to drink, I had way more then usual. I thought I was going to be sick so I ran outside. Michelle being the nice friend she followed me making sure I was okay. After about twenty minutes I threw up over four times, I had way to much to drink. Michelle kept begging me to let her drive me home but I refused. I knew she was way to drunk to drive. After about three more times of throwing up I unwilling gave in and let Michelle bring me home, I didn't want her driving anymore then she possibly had to so I made sure she was going to stay at my house once we got their, she agreed. We weren't really far away from my house, but in drunk driving terms we were far. She slowly drove down the street, it was a long road that was all trees, barley any houses. I notice her speed start to increase, I yelled at her to slow down and she did. After a minute I noticed her speed up again, in the middle of me yelling at her to slow down is when everything happened. All I can remember is a seeing a deer and then us swerve and everything after that is a blur.

I woke up later on in the hospital bed. I was confused why I was their. My family was crying all around me. I looked and noticed I had a cast on my arm, and my head was killing me. My mom informed me not to touch it. They explained that I had broken my elbow, had staples in my head, a broken nose, an a horrible concussion. Before I could even soak in all the things wrong with me I remember, 'where's Michelle?' are the first words to come out of my mouth when I woke up. My family looked at each other with horrible looks on their faces. Finally my mom stepped forward, she grabbed my hand so lightly 'honey she didn't make it' is all my mom could say in her shaky voice. I screamed and cried and kicked and tried to run to her but the doctors held me down telling me their was no use in running, she was gone.

Now as I look into the mirror I know what has changed me into the girl I see today. I see a girl that never actually woke up from that night of the accident. The day Michelle died is the day Selena Russo changed forever.

**What do you think? Review(:!**

**Demi's introduction is the next chapter (:**


	2. Meet Demi

**Thank you for the review (: loll I usally wouldn't write a new chapter with only one review BUT im snowed in and have absolutely nothing to do! **

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena. Last names changed to make it legal. **

**Enjoy this cahpter (:**

**DEMI'S POV**

I walk into my house, throw my bag on the floor and quickly make my way up to my room. I'm supposed to go straight over my friend Devon Russo's house after school, but she can wait I kinda just wanna sit home for a little bit first, sometimes I like to just sit home and think.

My name is Demi Monroe. I live in a small stupid town that has literally nothing going on ever. I didn't always live in this boring town though. I grew up in New York, I moved to this shit hole of a town a little less then a year ago. Well don't get me wrong the town isn't actually shitty, actually it's a beautiful town it's just nothing compared to New York. The people hear aren't that nice either. Popularity rules this town, you have to look absolutely stunning for school everyday or you're a nobody, pretty much our school is revolved around looks and popularity. I don't really like the person I've become living in this town. I feel like its changed me for the worst. And it's also triggered my biggest secret/ problem in my life, but forget about that for now, ill talk about that later on.

Back in New York I was home schooled, I had plenty of friends because a lot of kids lived on the same street as me, popularity and the way I looked never crossed my mind back then because it didn't matter to my friends. Now in this school I'm popular. I don't know how it happened, I guess I just became friends with all the right people when I moved here, actually the Russo family in particular. Well I'm friends with two of the Russo's Devon is my 'best friend', I honestly don't like her as much as I make it out to seem. She's a cool girl every once in a while but she is just way to involved in herself, she always has to get everything she wants, and she parties way to much. I'm honestly only friends with her to survive in this town. And then I'm 'friends' with her brother Kaleb Russo. He is known as the hottest guy in school, every girl want's a piece of Kaleb, except me. I see the real Kaleb, he is just an asshole to girls and nothing more. Thank god I'm a lesbian, I would not want to be in love with Kaleb like every other girl is.

Yes I am a lesbian. Of course no one in this town knows it, all my friends in NY knew it, but I'm not dumb enough to let a secret slip like that in this town. If Devon or Kaleb knew they would drop me as a fried immediately, and that would result in them torturing me like they torture their sister, Selena Russo.

Ah yes Selena Russo, the only Russo im not friends with. Actually I don't know much about this girl really, except im completely fascinated by her. I always see her when I go to hangout with Devon she's always just sitting in her room with her ipod speakers In her ears, either drawing or reading. I always think about Selena, she just seems so… out of it all the time. People always tell me that before I moved here Selena was the most popular in school and then out of now where she was just weird like she is now, or at least what everyone else thinks is weird. I find her to be the only real person in this town. But how could it be possible that she was popular and just turned to a quiet girl with no friends that's always alone? This is what confuses me about Selena, I need to know more about her. Also the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous adds to my fascination with her.

Anyway I decided to go over to Devon's and hangout with her for a little like I promised, also this gives me a chance to maybe see Selena. So I quickly got in my car and drove over their. When I arrive at the Russo's residence I knock lightly on the door, no answer. I knock again. No answer. Then I hear a voice

"hold on ill get it" said the person approaching the door. I think its Selena. I started to fix my hair just at the thought that Selena Russo could be the one opening up the door for me.

I waited only a couple seconds till I heard the door knob move. I gulped nervous to see who was opening it. The door slowly opened, reveling Selena.

She was dressed in tight black leggings with a white and navy tank top that had three buttons that reveled her cleavage just a little, with a navy Hollister jacket over it. I gulped again, even though this girl wasn't dressed all fancy or anything I still got so nervous when I saw how beautiful she looked.

"Hello" I said with my voice sorta shaky.

"hi' she said so quietly that I was surprised I even heard her.

"is Devon home?" I asked trying to sound as sweet as possible. She seemed so scared to even talk to me so I decided to talk as nice as possible hoping not to scare her away

"no, she's going to be home in 20 minutes though she ran out to the store." Selena said not once looking up from staring at her feet.

"oh, okay, well do you mind if I sit with you while I wait?" yes perfect opportunity to be with Selena.

"um yeah sure, we can go sit in my room" She said actually looking at me this time, she was still quiet but at least she got up the courage not to stair at her feet anymore.

We both made our way up the stairs and then into Selena's room. When she opened the door I looked around. This was the first time I actually ever got a good look at her room, all the other times I've ever even seen her room is just walking by and glancing in. Her room was a grayish purple color, their was a big bed in the middle of the wall and next to her bed was a computer desk that was facing a window. She had a closet door across the room, and two big glass doors that lead to a balcony. Her room was exceptionally clean, especially for a girl that's practically in their all the time. She had a one poster on her wall of a band that I have never heard before, and then 3 picture frames above her bed. In the picture frames where just pictures of her and a girl, I didn't know who the girl was, it was probably an ex of hers or something, but I couldn't help but notice that in the pictures Selena looked real, she looked happy, she didn't look like the girl I was sitting with, this girl just looked so depressed compare to the girl in the picture. This just made me even more fascinated with Selena Russo, I need to know more about her.

Then Selena broke my train of thought, "You can go on my computer or something if you'd like" She said obvious that she really didn't know what we should do considering we barley know each other. But I didn't wanna go on the computer I wanted to talk to Selena, I wanted to get to know the Russo that I'm fascinated in!

"Why don't we just talk? You're the only Russo I don't know" I said finally building up some courage. Selena just nodded but didn't say a word.

"So we have a couple classes together?" I asked pretending not to know if we did or not, even though I knew perfectly that we had classes together, Math, History, French, lunch and gym.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we do" Selena said as she wiggled back and forth in her rolling chair. "your new this year aren't you?" Selena said, she was finally starting to warm up to me!

"Yeah I moved from New York almost a year ago. I liked it back their a lot better then this town." I said truthfully, she was the first person I ever admitted that too.

"Yeah well this town can be brutal." Selena said with a slight smile on her face. Jesus Christ she was so gorgeous, why does everyone find this girl so weird?

I was about to open my mouth and tell her that she should sit next to me in class but one familiar annoying voice broke my words.

"Demi what the fuck are you doing in here?" And their she was, Devon Russo standing in the door way.

"Selena leave my friends the fuck alone!" Devon screamed.

"I…I..I'm sorry" Selena quietly stuttered. Before I could yell at Devon for being a bitch to her sister, I was being dragged by my wrist out. I mouthed 'sorry' to Selena right before Devon had me completely out of the door.

"Devon why are you such a bitch to her?" I said as we walked down the hall way. Selena was still probably in hearing distance.

"Because she's fucking weird Demi." Devon scoffed.

"No she seemed pretty nice Devon" I said standing up for Selena. Before I could take another step Devon was turned around staring at me.

"Demi she's not nice, just leave her alone she's fucking weird, and if I see you with her again I swear to god ill fucking kill you." Devon practically screamed in my face. I just mumbled 'whatever' and kept walking to Devon's room.

After an hour of sitting on Devon's bed listening to her talk about useless shit about herself, I decided to make up an excuse to leave. Before I left I made a plan to go into Selena's room an apologize for her sister being such a bitch.

I walked down the hall and stopped at Selena's door and quickly looked in, no sign of Selena. Shit, I really wanted to apologize, I guess ill just do it tomorrow in class. And with that I left the Russo's house.

When I got home and laid on my bed I couldn't get Selena out of my mind. I need to know more about this girl. And right before I fell asleep I decided that no matter what it took I was going to find out what is wrong with Selena Russo, and hopefully on the way make her my friend, or even more then a friend….

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Review?**


	3. Can't Stop Looking At You

**Thanks for the Reviews(:!**

**REMEMBER:I DON'T OWN DEMI OR SELENA. I CHANGED THE LASTNAMES TO MAKE IT LEGAL.**

**I hope you like it(:**

**SELENAS POV**

All night I was left to think to myself, why did Demi Monroe actually talk to me? I guess I understand she was waiting for Devon but the normal thing for someone to do was wait in their car or something and even if for some reason they came into my room actually talking to me isn't usually what most people would choose to do. I decided to just go to sleep and stop wondering about Demi for now, she probably was just trying to be friendly anyway.

**DEMI'S POV**

As I lay in bed I can't get Selena off my mind. She's a complete mystery to me. She's a mystery I must solve. After today though she probably hates me, so this mystery might be harder to solve then I thought. All I know is I need to apologize to her tomorrow in school, I can't get closer to this girl with an introduction like that.

**SELENA'S POV**

I wake up to someone screaming my name in an annoying high pitched tone.

"Selena get up….. SELENA YOU STUPID CUNT GET UP. " yup that's the way Devon usually wakes me up.

"Okay okay Jesus Christ Dev you can't say it nicely for once?" I quickly scream back in a groggy kind of way.

"Just get fucking ready on time, its bad enough I have to drive you to school but if you make me late ill slit your throat. Dyke." the last part where she called me a dyke was mumbled, but I still heard it. And with that she went back down the hall. Nice sister right?

I pulled my hair out of the messy ponytail and shook my hair As I ran my fingers through my hair I realized it was still wet from the shower I took right before I fell asleep. I knew I wasn't going to have enough time to dry my hair, straighten it, do my make up, brush my teeth, and get dressed and make it to school on time, I have to multitask! I quickly decided to wear something simple, ripped Hollister skinny jeans, and a plain white short sleeved shirt with a little sliver necklace and chestnut Ugg boots, simple enough.

After I was completely done getting ready I was already worn out, I looked at my phone and realized I had 10 minutes before Devon would leave for school. I collapsed on my bed. Before I knew something hard hit my right in the gut followed by a loud screech

"SELENA GET THE FUCK UP" shit ! I somehow drifted off to sleep.

I grabbed my stomach and breathed in deep hopping to catch my breath before Devon dragged me by the wrist to her car. No luck, I was being dragged to her car and I still couldn't breath from the blow to the stomach I had gotten 10 seconds earlier. I climbed in the back seat. I never got the front that was Kaleb's spot. As I buckled my seat belt I felt someone staring at me. I didn't want to look up knowing it wasn't a good stair but I looked up anyway.

"Selena your honestly the biggest worthless piece of shit in the whole fucking family, were gonna be late to fucking school because of you and I swear to god if we are you won't live to make us late again. Got it?" Kaleb said, I just nodded. Isn't that great to hear from your twin brother?

DEMI'S POV

I was already in homeroom waiting for Selena to come in so I could see her beautiful face. I couldn't apologize to her in homeroom because Kaleb was in it too and if he saw me talking to Selena I might as well just kill myself. The bell was just about to ring and still no Selena. As the bell rung I saw Selena and Kaleb both run through the door.

"Sorry" They both said in unison to the teacher. Times like these when you actually see them together (witch is rare) made me realize how much they actually looked like twins, the way the talked and facial expressions were exactly the same.

"don't let this happen again you two" The teacher said giving Kaleb and Selena a stern look. Selena nodded and so did Kaleb but then I heard him mumble

"If the dyke didn't take so long to get ready we wouldn't have been late" of course he didn't say it loud enough for the teacher to hear, but I could tell Selena heard it by the look on her face. a couple kids around me giggled at his statement, but I didn't. I wanted to get up and punch him in the face for making fun of her but I knew I couldn't I was Kaleb's 'friend' not Selenas.

The man on the loud speaker came on signaling for everyone in the school to stand up and do the pledge of elegance. Everyone in the room slowly got up, the whole time we stood their I couldn't take my eyes off Selena. When you look at her you can tell she use to have friends because she's so pretty and always looks good shes nothing like one of those ugly weird girls. She looked so good today. She had on a simple dark jeans that were ripped that were nicely tucked into her Ugg boots, she had a plain white shirt on the was perfectly her size you could see every curve in her body, her shirt was a little short so it showed and inch of her tan back and every time I looked at her bare skin I got butterflies through my stomach. Her hair was wavy and her make up was done just right, This girl was perfect.

We all sat down after the pledge was over and silently waited for the bell to ring signaling to go to our first class.

**SELENA'S POV**

Me and Kaleb just made it to homeroom, thank god. He of course made a 'dyke' comment, but I just let it go, you have to remember I don't talk in school and me flipping out on my brother would just make me look more crazy then everyone already believes me to be. We did the pledge and for some reason I felt very awkward standing their, I don't know what it was I just felt like I was being stared at, I just shrugged it off though, nobody looks at Selena Russo.

Finally the bell rang and I hurried to my next class. I didn't want any confrontation with my brother or sister knowing they were still pissed about me almost making us late. I finally got to French, my first class.

**DEMI'S POV**

I quickly made my way to my French class hoping Selena would be their so I could talk to her before the bell rang. When I walked in the room I saw her sitting their at her normal seat in the back of the room. I made my way over to her and sat down in the desk next to her. She was listening to her ipod so I lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Selena?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi" she said looking down at her feet.

"I just want to apologize for yesterday, your sister can be a real bitch and I didn't want her to yell at you for talking to me" I said mentally kicking myself for not thinking of a better apology before I talked to her.

"It's fine. She usually worse then that, she actually never mentioned it after you left." Selena said with a slight smile on her face. God she was adorable.

"Well that's good, but still you shouldn't let her treat you like that. I mean you're a person too and she treats you like shit" I said honestly, now I'm wishing I never said that because if Devon finds out I said that I'm dead.

"Yeah well Devon and Kaleb weren't always like that until last year when…" finally she was opening up to me and of course it gets interrupted by the teacher.

"Okay kids quiet down" my bitchy French teacher said. Great.

Selena just went back to listening to her ipod and drawing in a notebook that she always carried.

Throughout the day after the talk we had in French I noticed myself staring at Selena constantly. Every once in awhile she would look up at me and smile, but then go straight back to her notebook, or playing with her hands or something.

**SELENA'S POV**

I couldn't help but notice Demi staring at me all day. I mean like it was almost a constant thing. She seemed really nice and all but I don't understand her. Why does she want to get to know me? Why would she even want to talk to me when no one else does?

Finally it was the end of the day, I decided to walk home because I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Devon or Kaleb. My house was a good 15 minute walk from the school but I didn't care I needed the exercise anyway. About half way through the walk a car stopped beside me. It was Demi. She gave me a quick smile, I waved and then kept walking.

"No wait Selena." She sorta shouted, she sounded kind of nervous for some reason.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"im going to you house, would you like a ride?" she asked. I really didn't wanna take the ride, its nothing against Demi or anything but if my sister or brother found out I drove home with her, well I would be in deep shit.

"I'm sorry I cant thank you anyway."

She looked at me confused "Why not ?

"well Devon and Kaleb wouldn't like it if I was driving with you, you're their friend." I said awkwardly.

"Just get in, ill drop you off a little before your house so they will never know.". I finally got in the car and we were on our way.

"So how was your school day?" Demi said trying to start a conversation.

I really wanted to say 'all day I was trying to figure out why you were staring at me, not that I mind but why?' but I decided against saying that and just said "You know same old shit"

"yeah im so sick of school I can't wait till summer." I agreed with her and before I knew it we were right near my house. Demi let me out and I started walking slowly so it wouldn't be obvious she dropped me off.

When I got home I went upstairs in my room. I could hear Demi and Devon talking and singing and stuff. But every time I heard Demi it just didn't seem real. It seemed like she didn't want to be their. I decided to stop thinking so much about Demi's life and just go to sleep.

**DEMI'S POV**

I was sleeping over Devon's tonight. No matter how much I didn't want to be their I had to make Devon happy and if we didn't have at least one sleepover on a week day , Devon wasn't happy. Finally at 11 she was sleeping, that's when I decided to take a walk down the hall to 'go to the bathroom' I was actually just seeing if Selena was awake. I made my way down the hall and looked in Selena's room. She was sleeping with her ipod speakers in. She look so gorgeous even though her hair was all wet and messy and she had no makeup on from what I could tell. She was always gorgeous to me. I need to be with Selena Russo…

**What do you think? Review(:! Remember im snowed in so the second I get some reviews Ill post another chapter! **


	4. The Project

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written a chapter in a couple day's I finally could get out of my house because I was snowed in all week so I took that to my greatest advantage! But Im back and ready to keep writing(:. I'm sorta sick so I hope this chapter is okay. **

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena, didn't use real last names to make it legal!**

**Hope you like it (:!**

**SELENA'S POV**

It's been a week since Demi drove me home that day. We have had little confrontations but we haven't talked much. But still I notice her staring at my everyday. Every class she just stares and when I notices she just smiles at me. For some reason I don't find it weird either, I sorta like it. She's the first person to take real notice to me in a year. But I can't get my hopes up that she wants to be my friend, she's probably just being nice to me because she feels bad. I have to keep in mind, she's friends with Kaleb and Devon.

"Selena!' I heard my teacher raise her voice, shit she must have called on me while I was thinking about Demi.

"Yes? Sorry I couldn't hear you…" I lied not wanting to sound dumb.

"pay attention" she said with a smirk and bitchy tone in her voice. I just nodded and looked at my feet, I hate being yelled at in front of people.

**DEMI'S POV**

In the past week I have caught myself staring at Selena everyday. I still haven't made my plan on how to become her friend. It's very complicated, Kaleb and Devon would freak, and she's very shy and im not sure how much she want's to be my friend.

"Selena!" the teacher yelling her name is what broke my train of thought.

Obviously Selena felt embarrassed the teacher yelled at her because now she's staring at the ground.

"Okay now we have the big marking period project! " my teacher announces to sound enthused over the group of kids groaning about the thought of a project.

"Don't be to upset, its 40% of your grade and its not that hard! And also you are going to have a partner" My teacher said trying to make the project better. Immediately people starting calling over to their friends reassuring they would have a partner to work with.

I looked over at Selena who wasn't looking at anyone she just was listening to her ipod and looking into her lap. That's when I decided I had to ask her. I got up and walked over to her

"Hey, do you wanna be partners? Everyone in this class is fucking annoying" I said trying to sound like I just didn't like anyone and wasn't being a creep just randomly asking her

"yeah sure" She said as she turned off her ipod.

The teacher walked around handing out the paper that told us exactly what we needed to do with this project. I took one look at the paper, then looked up at Selena

"Do you know any of this? " I said handing the paper to her with a concerned face on.

"I wish I did" she said laughing a little "Were fucked" she said talking about the project. I just laughed.

"Remember class your going to want to do this project outside of school with your partner or else you wont get it done"

My heart stopped a beat, I get to hangout with Selena after school!

"how's that going to work?" Selena said concerned. She's obviously not happy like I am.

"what do you mean? well hangout after school and do the project for a couple days." I have no idea what she's trying to get at.

"Well Kaleb and Devon would murder me if we were hanging out" and that's when the reality set in

"Well it's a project, it's not like were having sex or anything, will they really freak out that bad?" holy shit I can't believe I just said that, I just practically admitted I wanted Selena in a sexual way. She looked at me and blushed, she obviously heard the part where I mentioned having sex with her.

"Yeah well I know it's just a project but Kaleb and Devon will still freak."

"Well then they don't have to find out" I said thinking of a plan.

"How would they not? I'm always home, and they bring me home from school if I just start to randomly not driving with them and im actually going somewhere then their gonna notice and ask questions" Wow she's really scared o her family

"Just go home with them, and then say your going to the gym and ill pick you up."

"That could actually work…" she said obviously still thinking if the plan would really work.

"Trust me I know your brother and sister they aren't smart enough to figure out a lie"

"Oka well do that" She said with a smile

**SELENA'S POV**

Im not so sure how hanging out with Demi is going to work out. She's popular, really pretty, and has all the friends in the world, and me compared to her im nothing. She makes me so nervous, I know ill be nervous at her house. Then theirs the whole sibling factor, I will be dead if they find out. I'm not so sure how this is going to work out…

"Well can I have your number so you can text me when your home?" Demi asked with a smile. I gave her my number and she gave me hers. I had to refrain from smiling because I didn't want to look weird that I was happy I got her number.

The rest of the day went by so slow. I was so nervous about going to Demi's that's all I could think about. I just wanted to get it over with. That actually sounds bad, I didn't want to get the whole thing over with I just wanted to know Devon and Kaleb believed my lie so I wasn't this nervous.

Finally the bell rang. I walked to my locker grabbed all my books and the stuff I would need for the project and made my way to Devon's car. This was the moment of truth, were they going to believe me?

"Get in" Devon said in a bitchy tone. I ignored her bitchy comment and slowly slid in the back seat.

When we pulled up to the house I quickly got out of the car.

"Your in a hurry what are you doing?" Devon asked confused that I had anything other then sitting in my room to do.

"I want to get to the gym fast, I've been out of shape lately and need to start going again" I hope that sounded believable…

"Selena your so fucking weird sometimes, no one cares if you look good or not so going to the gym is useless" she said with a smirk

"real funny, what are you five?" I said back quickly as I walked up into my room. Time to make this believable…

I put on tight black yoga pants. I searched through my draws for a couple minutes until I found a sports bra. I decided to put my hair up, even though I never wear my hair like that but that's what people usually do when they go to the gym. Finally I threw on a hoodie for "the walk to the gym". I grabbed a water bottle and walked out the door. Wow I was really good at lying.

I walked half way down my street then texted Demi

"_Heyy. Im out of my house you can come whenever you want, im down the street. Oh and btw im dressed like im going to the gym so sorry if I look gross ): . "_

DEMI'S POV

I was sitting in my room waiting for Selena to text me. Every second felt like a year, I hate waiting.

Finally I got Selena's text '_Heyy. Im out of my house you can come whenever you want, im down the street. Oh and btw im dressed like im going to the gym so sorry if I look gross ): . ' _

I smiled when I saw her name pop up on my screen. I answered back quickly _'okay(: be their in 5.' _I really wanted to say ' theirs no way you could ever look gross, your beautiful' but I decided against it. After I texted her I got in my car and made my way to pick up selena, Tonight should be interesting…

**Sorry this chapter is sorta short, and im sorry if its bad, like I said im sick ):. Reviewww!(: **


	5. We Can't be Friends

**Thank you for all the reviews! I decided that the whole POV things were getting to annoying to write and confusing so I decided that this story's going to be in Selens POV for the most part but sometimes ill add Demi's in their when necessary. I hope you guys don't mind but that what I planned on doing in the first place anyway. **

**REMEMBER: I don't own demi or selena, changed last names so its legal.**

**I hope you like this chapter (:**

**SELENA'S POV **

Finally Demi pulled up to me. I stood up from sitting on the side walk, I looked around a couple times making sure everything was clear and no site of my siblings anywhere. After I was sure no one was looking I got in her car. I smiled at Demi and said hello, and we got on our way to her house.

Once we pulled up I smiled, her house was very cute. It wasn't huge like most of the houses in this town, it was average. It was plain white with black shutters and a red door, it seemed so homey and cute, you could tell that this was a home, not just a house inside.

"I know its nothing like your house…" She said obviously trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, its very cute" I smiled at her.

"really? Wow Russo you're the first of your family to say something nice about my house. for the longest time your sister called me poor girl. I was even in her phone contacts as poor girl!"

"Well Devon can be a bitch sometimes." I said sorta giggling trying to lighten the mood on the fact my brother and sisters are complete assholes.

Demi opened the front door and we both walked inside. She led me up to her room. I walked in and looked around. Her room was light green, it had a nice size bed, a tv, a computer and two big windows. On the walls were a couple pictures of her and her friends, a poster of Ke$ha, and another poster of the beetles. Above her closet door was her name in wooden letters that she must have painted herself, but they still looked cute.

"I really like your room" I said casually.

"Thanks, it's like only half the size of yours but I still try to make it look nice" I started feeling really awkward she kept comparing her house to mine, like I have said before, being rich isn't important to me im not one of those people.

I decided to break the awkward silence between us after her comment about how big my room is "okay so how are we gonna start this project? I don't know anything about it!"

"Well lets get to know each other before we even start the project because were gonna be together a lot this week and it's better to get to know each other. Since our first real talk in your room was interrupted horribly by your sister lets start over, so you first" Demi said with a wink.

"Um well.. What do you want me to tell you ?" I said confused on what to say and what was to much information.

"Tell me about you, your likes , dislikes, what you do in your spare time, what your o with your friends…"

I decided to start off with a corny joke while I thought of what to tell her without sounding boring." Well im selena, I don't know what else to say"

She giggled. "tell me random things you like foods, colors, places, I don't know anything"

"I'm very picky with my food, I only like certain things to be completely honest if I could live off peanut butter and jelly for the rest of my life I would, my favorite color is burgundy I don't really know why I just always seem to buy clothes that color for some reason, I also love the color green, I hate school and just pass by with average grades, I love music its practically my life, I can play the guitar , I'm not amazing but I would call myself decent, I listen to all different kinds of music but I'm really into NeverShoutNever! Ummm as you probably already know I don't have many friends so in my spare time I read, write, listen to music, and dance. I have been dancing since I was a little girl and I absolutely love it. I use to drink a lot just like Kaleb and Devon but I can pretty much say I haven't drank or gone to a party in a year except for occasionally ill call an old connection and buy a bottle for myself and I drink in my room or on the rare occasion drink with Kaleb, me and him don't always fight, I guess it's a twin thing, he can be a complete ass to me and that's most of the time but when he is having a bad day or something we talk to each other , and those nights where his plans fail we do drink together, he probably wouldn't admit it to you but it actually happens, something you probably don't know about me is I do smoke cigarettes, well if you knew me a year ago it probably wouldn't be a shock to you but yeah I still do, when im really stressed the most amazing thing in the world is to sit on my balcony and smoke my brains out. Well I guess that's all I can think of for now… sorry if I said to much" I said with a questionable face.

"No that was perfect, now I know more about you" Demi smiled then started to search through her purse.

"so now its your turn to tell me about you"

"Well lets go outside and talk" she said pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her purse, "since I know you smoke now I don't have to feel uncomfortable smoking around you like I did before"

We walked down stairs and out onto her back porch. Their was a table set up and it had a couple chairs around it. I sat at one end and Demi sat at the other. We both light our cigarettes and Demi started talking. She told me all about her life like what it was like growing up in New York, her favorite color and the rest of her favorites. I felt like she had a secret she didn't tell me but I felt awkward asking so I let it go.

"Selena you should tell me more about yourself, I don't know much"

"what else would you like to know? Ask me some questions and ill answer" I said unsure if that was right to say incase she asked something I didn't want to answer.

"Well here's one I hope it isn't awkward I ask, …you're a lesbian right?

"Well I don't consider myself a lesbian, more like bisexual, I like girls more but every once in awhile I see a guy I find attractive, but for the most part I guess I'm just into girls. I hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything… I know Devon and Kaleb practically hate me for it."

"no not at all! It doesn't bother me what so ever. Okay next question, are you a trust worthy person?"

"yes I would call my self trust worthy, I mean I don't have anyone to really tell anything but still even when I did have someone to tell I always kept it to myself, so yeah I am, why?" maybe she was going to tell me the secret I felt she had…

"Well if I told you something, something that no one knows, not even your sister would you go running home and tell them?"

"of course not! Are you kidding? I don't tell them anything, they torture me enough I wouldn't wanna be the reason they torture anyone else!" I said truthfully

"alright… Well… I'm… a… lesbian" Demi said it so quietly and spaced out I could barley hear her.

"you're a lesbian ? Awh don't be shy about it, it's not like I can judge you!" I held back my smile, Demi's so hot and shes a lesbian, that made me really happy.

"sorry if that was to much information.." Demi said looking down at her feet.

"no not at all I'm happy you felt comfortable enough to tell me"

"Well since I told you a secret, can you tell me something?"

"well it depends on what it is… but I most likely I'll answer"

"Selena what change you? You always say 'if you knew me a year ago' and I always hear how popular you were, what changed you?" The second she said that I froze, I thought back to standing in front of the mirror just a couple nights ago, and then the whole night of Michelle dying replayed in my head. I started to tear but I held it back

"Im sorry Demi, I can't talk about it, I'm happy you were honest with me about something, but I haven't talked about it since it happened and I'm not going to start. I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet and suddenly I felt awkward just like I had the first time I met Demi.

"I'm really sorry for bringing it up, I'm sorry if I made you upset. Selena I just want you to know, we are friends and if you one day do want to talk about it ill be hear to listen." She said it so sincerely but I couldn't take that offer.

"Demi I'm really sorry I would love to be your friend but I can't I really cant my brother and sister would kill me and it would just be drama, we are partners on a project and as much as I would love to be your friend also I really cant." I wish I didn't have to say that but it was for Demi's sake.

"Selena I don't care about Kaleb or Devon, your so much cooler then them, so much more normal, I'm willing to take my chances and be your friend." wow, she actually looked hurt while she said it.

"Demi I'm sorry, its for your sake it really is, you're a really cool girl and all but I don't want people hating you and making your life miserable because we are friends."

"Selena I don't care about that."

"Demi you say that now but you won't when your actually dealing with it I know you wont be happy and I don't want to be the cause that your hurt, I'm sorry, lets go upstairs and start the project." I said trying to drop this conversation.

We silently went up the stairs. We started the project, and it was evident that both of us felt awkward and upset about the conversation we had outside. I really want to be Demi's friend but I can't make her life like mine, I can't drag her down to my level. It isn't fun and I wouldn't wish my life of people hating me and pushing me around and living completely alone upon anyone not even some I completely hated, and I sure as hell wouldn't let Demi go through it.

Finally we decided to give up for the day and leave the rest of the project for the days to come. We got in Demi's car and drove off in silence. Finally we arrived down the street from my house.

"thank you very much for driving me home, and im really sorry about before, I hope you can understand…" I said opening the door.

"No problem, and Selena I will convince you that I'm a strong girl and can handle you as a friend, but for now well just be partners on this project" wow that girl is confident I couldn't imagine saying that to anyone…

"Whatever you say Demi… ill see you in school tomorrow, thank you again" and with that I shut the door and started walking towards my house.

**Well that's it for now. How do you like it ? Review ! (:**


	6. I Knew I Could Convince You

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while I've been very busy, im going on vacation in like a month and so I've been working out for like four hours a night, I have to stay in shape for my bikkini(:. **

**REMEMBER: didn't use same last names to make it legal, I don't own Demi or Selena.**

**Anyway I wrote this chapter a little long just because I haven't written a chapter in a white**

**Hope you like it(: **

**SELENA'S POV**

I walked in my room and threw my gym bag on the floor. I looked around the room and my eye's set on the guitar. I decided right now was the perfect time to play guitar. I always love playing when im upset, confused or angry it always get my emotions out, and right now I was all three of those emotions and they were dying to get out.

I quickly changed into a pair or shorts and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my guitar and started playing. I started off playing songs that I knew. After I got tired of playing other peoples songs I decided to write my own. After an hour I had my song written, It was a beautiful tune, now all it needed was words. I decided to wait till tomorrow to write the lyrics and go to sleep considering it was already late and it's hard for me to wake up in the morning as it is.

I woke up to someone gently shaking my arm. "Sel get up" I slowly opened my eyes, curious of who could possibly be waking me up nicely, that never happens. Once my eye's focused I realized it was Demi.

"Demi, what are you doing here? In my room ? Waking me up? At six in the morning?" I said staring at my clock then looking back up at her wanting an explanation.

"Your sister wanted my to drive you guys to school today because she's sick and isn't going, so I decided to come early and wake you up before anyone else in the house was awake." Demi said smiling.

This brought a slight smile to my face but the smile but the smile quickly disappeared when I realized me and Demi can't be seen talking to each other.

"Well thank you for waking me up but Kaleb will be awake any second so id advise you to go downstairs, you can make yourself coffee or something" I said getting out of my bed and walking over to my bathroom door.

"Okay I understand, ill see you in a little" Demi said with a wink and with that she walked out my door.

I quickly got in the shower and did all the showering necessities. Once I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room and started to search through my closet. I decided to wear something a little more 'hot'. I know me and Demi can't be together but for some reason I want to look really good in front of her.

I looked through my closet for a couple of minutes until I finally decided what to wear. I picked out my favorite pair of jeans, they were a medium wash color and they were extra tight (but not to tight that it was gross) they have both the knees ripped and a long but skinny rip that wrapped around the back of my thigh right under my butt, they were flair jeans but since they are so tight the clung to my leg all the way to the middle of my calf and then only flared enough to cover my half my foot. I put on a long sleeved Abercrombie knit shirt that had buttons going half way down the shirt. I decided to unbutton it an extra button then normal to show some cleavage. Then I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled, I didn't know why I was trying to impress Demi so badly but I knew with this outfit would definitely make her stair a little.

Once I was done doing my hair and make up, witch I took an extra couple minutes doing to make sure it was perfect, I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before we went to school.

As I walked in I noticed Demi sitting at our island in the kitchen, she was drinking coffee and staring at her phone. I walked right past her and started searching for something to eat. When I finally decided on a banana I turned to look at Demi. I caught her off guard when I turned around and I noticed she was looking at me and smiling.

I giggled to myself "Can I help you?" I said making her realize I knew she was staring at me.

"Sorry I zoned out" she said as her face turned a little red. I whispered 'I'm sure' under my breath and turned around to grab a water bottle.

"You ready to go?" she said breaking our awkward silence.

"As ready as ill ever be" I said trying to sound dramatic about it. Demi giggled and we both grabbed our bags and went to the car.

I walked up to her car and started to open the door but before I could even get in I was stopped

"What are you doing?" Demi said staring at me.

"Getting in your car what does it look like I'm doing?" I said confused and sorta embarrassed that I did something wrong.

"why are you getting in the back seat?" she said more confused then I was.

"Oh, well Kaleb always gets the front seat in Devon's car it's always his spot." I said looking down at my feet feeling embarrassed that I let my brother take control of me like that.

"Well Kaleb's not out her yet is he?" she said as a shook my head no. "Well in my car its first come first serve, you were here first so you get the front and if he has a problem with it he can talk to me about it, not you" She said.

I shut the back door and reluctantly walked over to the front. I opened the door and slowly sat down. I felt weird being in the front seat and I was overly nervous about Kaleb's reaction to me sitting in his seat. Even though it's just a seat I know he wont take it well.

Me and Demi waited in the car for about five minutes. The whole time we just made small talk and talked about the project. After five minutes we saw Kaleb walking out the door. My heart started to beat a little faster and Demi stared at me. She rubbed my hand slowly

"Don't worry about it Sel it's just a seat he isn't going to kill you, I wont let him." I nodded quickly and looked back out the window to see how close he was to the car.

Finally he walked up. He gave me a strange look and tapped on the window. I stared at Demi and she nodded. I pressed the button and the window went down, I made sure it was down just enough to hear him but not enough where he could stick his hands in and strangle me.

"What are you doing in my seat?" he said with slight anger in his voice.

"Demi told me to sit here" I said with my voice low and shaky.

Before Kaleb could respond to what I had said Demi spoke up, "She was out here first so she gets to sit in the front sorry Kay"

"Whatever Dem." he said as he walked over to the door. "you know your to nice sometimes, my sisters a freak you don't have to be nice to her, trust me" He said with a snicker in his voice. I decided not to fight back and just stared at the floor.

"Shut up Kaleb" is all Demi said.

For the rest of the car ride it was silent. When we got to school Demi parked the car. I quickly got out and thanked Demi then walked inside alone.

The whole day seemed to go by fast. It was already almost the end of the day and I didn't have any awkward friend talks with Demi or anything. Finally I was in my last class. I knew I had to talk to Demi a little to figure out the plans for the project after school because I knew I couldn't talk to her in the car in front of Kaleb. I waited in class until I saw Demi walk in and sit down next to me. She smiled at me and then I spoke

"So what's going on today? Are we doing the project?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should just tell Kaleb I'm driving you do the gym when I drop him off so I don't have to come back to get you."

"I guess we could do that, but if he get's really weird about it then we have to think on our feet and make sure were lying good." I said obviously nervous Kaleb was going to question everything.

"Of course we will Sel, don't worry so much, your brother won't kill you." She said giggling.

Finally the bell rung and me and Demi made our way to her car. Kaleb wasn't their yet so I got in the front seat again. Finally he walked up and rolled his eyes, he didn't say anything he just got in the car.

The whole way home no one talked we just listened to music. Finally we pulled up to my house and my heart started beating really quick. Kaleb started to get out of the car but stopped when he noticed I wasn't getting out with him.

"Selena what the fuck are you doing? Were home" He said obviously thinking I was just being weird.

"Oh I didn't tell you, I'm driving Selena to the gym because it's on the way to my house" Demi said before I could even speak. I was happy she did that because I honestly don't know what I would I have said.

"Dems why are you being so nice to her? She's a fucking dyke, she can walk, she probably likes walking" Kaleb said, and again I just looked down at my feet.

"Kaleb just fucking stop. I'm driving her to the gym. Goodbye" And with that Demi rolled up the window and drove off.

As we drove down the street I stayed looking down, I do that when I'm nervous or embarrassed or upset, and again I was all three of those emotions.

"Sel you shouldn't let him talk to you like that, he's your twin brother for god sakes" She said looking at me.

"I know but it's just a lot easier to let him talk to me like that and not fight back because when I fight back it doesn't turn out good." I said trying to get her to understand.

"Well I personally think if you just kept fighting back he would eventually stop, I know Kaleb."

"I guess but I just don't feel like trying just incase he doesn't stop, I would be fighting for no reason"

She didn't answer what I said because we had already pulled up to her house. We both walked in and went up into her room. I seated myself on the floor and she sat across from me. I started to pull out my folders and notes for the project but I was stopped.

"Selena I want to talk to you before we do the project"

I looked at her and thought about it. I really didn't want to talk because I knew what it was going to be about, but it's her house and really I have no choice.

"Okay" I said finally.

"Okay Selena I have been thinking about this all day, I planned out everything I was going to say so just listen" she said and I just nodded.

"I want you to give me the chance to be your friend. You seem like an amazing person, and I honestly don't know why you don't have friends but I can tell what a cool girl you are and you deserve to have a friend. I want to be the one that's your friend Selena I don't care what people think, we have a year left of high school, and if they are going to laugh at me for talking to you then they can fucking jump off a bridge because you are an amazing person and they obviously are to oblivious to notice it. So can you please just give me this chance to be your friend?" She said it so fast that it took me a minute to process everything thing she said. Finally I spoke

"Demi I really appreciate the time and effort your putting towards wanting to be my friend but I can't do it. I don't want Kaleb and Devon killing me for being friends with you. And I don't want them to drop you. I want you to have what's best and I'm not it, if anything I'm the worst person for you, I can wreck your life over night, you'll loose your friends." I said trying to explain the same thing for the last time.

"Selena I don't care what other people fucking think!" She said mad she wasn't getting her way.

"You obviously do a little if you hide the fact you're a lesbian. If you didn't hide that then I would believe you Demi but if you can't admit a very crucial part of your life to people then you couldn't handle people hating you for being friends with me."

"Selena I only hide that because I think its wrong to be made fun of for being gay, I know it might not sound strong but your worth every second of being made fun of. Just be my friend Selena"

I took a deep breath and finally gave in. "Okay Demi I'll be your friend"

Demi looked at me with a big smile. "I told you Selena, I would get my way with you"

I giggled "well that sounded kinky."

Demi blushed. "opps. Okay well now that that's settled lets start the project?"

**So that's it for now (:. Again im sorry it took so long to update, but tell me how you like this chapter! Review(:**


	7. Don't say 'Michelle'

_**Hey guys! I wrote this chapter a little angry (I didn't get my guitar I was supposed to get today) so im hoping I wrote it good! If not just let me know and ill re write the chapter!**_

_**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena, changed last names to make it legal. **_

_**Hope you like it (:!**_

_**SELENA'S POV**_

_Me and Demi got most of our project done after we had our 'friend talk'. We decided that we weren't going to tell anyone yet just in case our friendship didn't work out, even though Demi kept insisting it would I decided to play it safe and keep it a secret for at least a week or so. Me and Demi made plans to hangout after school tomorrow and actually make it a friend thing and forget about our project for a day._

_So now all of that has brought me to this, laying in my bed at 3 in the morning thinking all of the possibilities of our friendship. Will it last?, did I do the right thing giving in and letting her get her way?, What are people going to do when they find out Demi Monroe is hanging out with me?, am I going to be brutally murdered by Kaleb and Devon?, and will this ever be more then just a friend ship..? All those thoughts have been running through my head every possible way it could go wrong or perfectly right. I've been thinking so hard I hardly realized that I needed to get up for school in 3 hours, and with my mind rushing like this I have my doubts about falling asleep any time soon._

_To my surprise I woke up the next morning feeling perfectly fine, well not perfect but considering that fact I stayed up till about 3:30 I felt pretty damn good. I hopped out of bed and started getting myself ready for the long day ahead. Half way through doing my hair I got a text from Demi 'heyy, your sisters sick again(:! So ill be at your house to get you in 20 minutes, be faster then Kaleb and you get to sit in the front!' _

I smiled and texted her back then got back to getting ready.

Once I was done I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror, I had to admit I looked better today then I did yesterday, that's always a plus considering I looked pretty damn good yesterday.

I checked my purse one last time making sure all my stuff was in it before I walked out the door. To no surprise at all Kaleb wasn't outside yet, that kid is never early for anything. I stood on my front porch for less then 30 seconds before Demi pulled up blasting some sort of music, it sounded a little scary and to hardcore rockish in my opinion but like my mom always says 'don't knock it till you've tried it'.

I made my way down the long driveway and quickly hopped in Demi's car. She smiled at me quickly and turned the music down.

"jeez you waited outside? You must really want the front seat" she said while giggling.

"no I got outside like half a second before you pulled up, don't laugh at me I was actually running early today for a change" I said jokingly trying to sound mad.

"Oh and by the way your sitting with me at lunch from now on!" Demi said excitedly. But that statement didn't make me excited like her

"What? No I cant Demi everyone right then and their will know we are friends, we made a deal remember? Were not telling anyone were friends for a little while"

"Selena calm down if anyone asks I felt bad that you sit a lone and since I'm friends with Kaleb and Devon I was being nice to the youngest Russo." Demi said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"Excuse me but I'm only younger then Kaleb by like 3 minutes! And okay you can say that to other people but what the hell are you going to say to my brother and sister? Even though they aren't in our lunch they'll find out somehow!"

"Ill tell them I'm just being nice and I felt bad for you, trust me they'll bitch at me for a couple minutes but everyone in the school knows how nice I am and they will eventually except that it's just me being me, Selena don't freak, sometimes I feel like I know your brother and sister better then you do."

"Okay but if I get my ass beat tonight you'll know exactly why" I said trying to make her feel bad.

Before Demi could answer to my overdramatic statement Kaleb showed up at the door, again rolling his eyes at the fact he wasn't getting his usual seat.

"Morning Demi. Oh and Selena what the fuck ? Do you like wait outside for an hour just to sit next to a girl on the way to school or something?" He said laughing at the fact he can use being bisexual against me in almost every situation.

"No Kaleb she's actually on time, un like someone" Demi said pulling her sunglasses down giving him a friendly glare.

"what ever you say Dems just watch out the lesbian might pounce on you any second now" he said laughing even harder then he did before. I rolled my eyes and just looked out the window watching my cigarette ash fly behind us as we drove.

Finally we showed up at the school. I walked in a head of Demi and Kaleb like I did the day before and I went straight to my homeroom, I couldn't stand one more of Kaleb's lesbian comments or I would have freaked out on him.

The day went by smoothly, Demi sat next to me in every class, of course we talked but we made it casual and not to noticeable. But then the smoothness of my day took a turn for the worst, I started to get nervous the second I realized it was time for lunch. Me and Demi made our way out of our class and started walking towards the cafeteria. Of course I was having my doubts about sitting with her but Demi kept reassuring me that their was nothing to worry about and to stop freaking out, but of course that didn't help much.

I followed Demi over to her table where she normally sat and we put our books down. Before I could properly place my books down I was being dragged by my wrist to the lunch line. We picked out our food from the gross selection of cheese burgers that look like hockey pucks, macaroni and cheese that looked three days old, I decided to go with the bagel considering those were never too bad. While I was paying I realized that Demi had absolutely nothing on her tray except a water bottle. I decided not to say anything to her in front of people but I wasn't going to let it go I was just gonna wait to ask when we sat down. Speaking of sitting down it never crossed my mind who Demi sat with, that's when I got a nervous feeling in my gut I'm going to be sitting with other people too…

As we walked back to the table I tugged on Demi's shirt

"Who do you sit with anyway?" I said trying to not looked as concerned as I actually was.

"Ashley, Brian, Coll, Mia, Sasha, and Steven" Demi said acting like I should know.

And that's when my heart hit the floor. Steven was an ex of mine(before I admitted to everyone I was bi). Mia and Sasha were also two of my really good friends back when Michelle was alive, actually they were their the night she died, they were drinking with us and we offered to drive them back to my house but they declined it, back then we laughed at how stupid they were for not coming but now I realize they made the smartest choice of their life that night. I haven't talked to Mia and Sasha since that night, of course they called me a million times and tried every way possible to get in touch with me but my friend ship with them was lost that night just like how part of me was.

Once me and Demi approached the table we sat down, no one was their yet but it was evident they were in the lunch line because their were books scattered all over the table.

"Why'd you only get water?" I said while struggling to unscrew the cap on my drink.

"I hate school food it's complete shit, I had pretzels in my bag before and I ate them in class so I'm good" she stated . I thought back to class, I hadn't seen Demi eat any pretzel's but I shrugged it off, I'm not always the most observant person when I'm listening to my ipod.

After two minutes of sitting their I saw Mia Sasha and the rest of the gang coming towards the table. Before they were even remotely close I saw Mia's face drop as she smack Sasha on the arm, obviously they were surprised to see me sitting at their table. A second after the slap Mia gave Sasha they were running towards the table.

"Selena Fucking Russo! What the hell is going on ?" I laughed at Mia's statement she was exactly the same. As I remember, Before I couldn't say anything Sasha spoke up

"Yeah we literally haven't talked since the night of Michelle's, well you know " she said putting her head down obviously realizing she shouldn't have mentioned Michelle. The second I heard Michelle's name I cringed, but I didn't make it obvious that hearing her name upset me, I had to of expected someone to say it at this table, they were all my old friends.

"Yeah I know I haven't talked to you girls in forever. How is everything?" I said trying to sound happy.

"Great, but how the fuck are you? that's what were interested in. Selena you know we missed you, and we were always here for you. You could have called us at any time." Mia said. I looked over at Demi who had a really confused look on her face.

"I know I just needed some time you know?" said trying not to let Demi know what we were talking about.

"A whole year Russo? that's not like you, you were the girl that always jumped right back, remember second grade when your dog got hit by a car, you cried for a day and the next day you came in with a hamster and you completely forgot what your dogs name even was ?" Steven said for the first time speaking since he sat down.

"Steve that was second grade. I just needed time, I'm sorry I never came to you guys but I just couldn't you know? Now lets stop talking about this depressing crap and tell me how everything is with you guys."

"Wait Selena you know all of them?" Demi said breaking her confused silence for the first time.

"Yeah she has, Me and Sasha have been friends with her since the first grade, and back in the day Steven and Selena were little class couple over their." Mia said winking at me and Steven

"Sel why didn't you tell me you knew everyone already?" Demi said staring hard into my eyes.

"I don't know Dems you didn't ask."

"Woah wait a second, Selena why are you sitting here anyway, I mean it's not a bad thing its good to actually know you are still alive and not just a walking zombie but still why now? After a year of not talking to anyone? And suddenly friends with Demi?" Steven said

"Um me and Demi aren't actually friends, she's letting me sit here because she's friends with Kaleb and Devon and she didn't want me sitting alone…" I said hoping that lie sounded right,

"oh well I'm glad she did. You know how bad we missed you Lena" Sasha said.

The rest of the lunch went very well. We all talked and caught up on each others lives. It was evident that every time we talked about an old memory everyone made sure not to say Michelle's name but I knew they were doing it, they didn't have to say it, but it was obvious, I was always with Michelle and every story that was said I knew for a fact Michelle was their for.

The rest of the school day went good. Last class seemed to drag a little but it wasn't to bad. The second the bell rang me and Demi were out of our seats and in the hall.

"Selena great news!" Demi said a little high pitched and with a hop in step.

"what?"

"Kaleb just texted me he has lacrosse today so we aren't driving him home that means we can go straight to my house without being questioned" Demi said with a grin. I smiled as I opened the car door.

We drove straight to Demi's house. When we pulled up she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of her house.

"It's a beautiful day we should sit outside for a little" She said looking around her. I agreed and we both sat down at her table that we sat at the first day we did our project.

"So I still can't believe you were friends with everyone I sat with at my table!" Demi said still honestly shocked.

"I know" I said not fazed by the fact I knew those people considering I've known them my whole life.

"Who's Michelle?" Demi said causally as she light her cigarette. My heart stopped a beat at that question. I know me and Demi are friends, and she did already ask why I changed but I haven't talked about Michelle since the night she was killed and I wasn't planning on doing It now.

"No one" I said trying to hide my shock and sadness.

"Selena everyone was tip toeing around that name like it was plague today at lunch, and everyone kept saying they were always their for you? What happened? Is she an ex or something?"

Now my whole insides were burning, I'm usually a calm person but Demi was really pushing me right now, even though she had no idea she was doing it.

"Listen Demi fucking stop asking. I'm not going to talk about it" I said now trying to hold back tears.

"Selena were friends you can tell me what happened." Demi said trying not to raise her voice at me like I just did at her.

"Demi fucking stop I don't want to ever hear you say her name again, I don't want to be questioned about her, I don't even want to sit with you at lunch anymore if I'm gonna keep being reminded of it, you know what fuck you Demi we have been fucking friends for a day and your already pushing me over the edge, just bring me fucking home I told you this friendship wasn't going to work." I said screaming and letting a couple tears fall from my eyes at this point. I didn't mean to freak out that bad on her I just couldn't help myself no one should ever mention Michelle to me no one not even Demi who is completely clueless of the situation.

"Selena… I'm sorry. I didn't know" Demi said looking shocked that I just screamed at her like that.

"No I'm sorry Demi I didn't mean to freak our like that I really didn't" I said looking at my feet embarrassed if the way I had acted.

"No don't be sorry, it must be a touchy subject with you and I pushed it, I'm really sorry, but if you ever wanna talk you can talk to me, just let me know when your ready, you know that's what friends are for" Demi said looking at me with an apologetic smile.

"I don't think ill ever be ready Dems"

"I know it's hard to talk about certain stuff but its better to get stuff out then bottle it up inside."

"your right…" I said seriously thinking about telling her right now, as crazy as that sounds.

**That's it for now! Will Selena tell Demi? And what's with Demi not eating at lunch? Review to find out! (:**


	8. Sharing Secrets

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! (: I really appreciate it! And for the next chapter I decided I'm going to write a response to everyone's reviews for that chapter! So be sure to write a review on this chapter! (: and also, I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't amazing… I mean don't get me wrong I'm trying to make it good, BUT I just found out my best friend in the entire world (since the second grade) is in the hospital, she's been really sick for the past week or so and now she's In the hospital so while I was writing this chapter I had a lot of stuff on my mind, but I still tried hard to write it! **

**So I hope you like it(:! **

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena. Changed last names to make it legal.**

**Enjoy!**

**SELENA'S POV**

As I sat their on Demi's back porch I stared at my finger nails chipping of the nail polish, was I seriously considering spilling my guts out about Michelle? Tell Demi all the bottled up sadness, anger, and pure hatred of the night that made me loose the most important person in the world to me, and myself? I kept thinking and thinking, can I trust Demi? We have only been real friends for a day, to be exact 23 hours, but I felt close to her, and in a way I already knew she really cared about me. She trusted me enough to tell me about being a lesbian, which no one in this town knew. But at the same time I haven't spoke Michelle's name to anyone since the night it happened and I feel like I'm not completely ready. Although I have to admit, I don't think ill ever actually be ready, and since I'm considering it right now, I think I'm just going to tell her , who knows if I don't tell her now, I might never have the courage to talk about it again.

As I opened my mouth to speak I was cut off by Demi, "Listen Sel I'm really sorry for mentioning it. I mean like REALLY sorry, I understand it's a tough subject for you and you know what? I'm not going to ask. I have a secret of my own and I know what it's like to be pressured into talking about something you don't want." And with that she looked down at her feet. Then I thought about it… Here goes nothing…

"No Demi I trust you enough to tell you, I think it's time I talk to someone about Michelle."

Demi just looked up at me, her eye's were glowing and she smiled. "Selena thank you for actually trusting me, now go ahead spill your heart out, I'm ready to hear everything. Well after we go upstairs, I feel like that's a better place to talk " And with that she stood up and we both made our way into her room. I sat on the bed and soon after Demi sat down next to me. She slowly placed her hand on my thigh and rubbed her thumb slowly up and down.

I stared at my hands for a couple of seconds thinking of what to say, it's been a whole year, a year of horrible memories of that night, and considering that fact that Demi has no idea who Michelle even is, all that means I have a lot of explaining to do.

Finally I looked up from twiddling my thumbs and spoke. "Okay, well honestly I don't even know how to start this and I'm sorry if I start to cry, I just haven't talked about this since that night happened." Demi quickly gave me a smile and a nod showing me that she understands, I took a deep breath, then I went on with talking,

"Michelle, Michelle Connor, She was my best friend, I met her in kindergarten and since that moment we were literally inseparable. No matter where I went or who I was with Michelle was always by my side, She knew every thing about me, honestly sometimes I think she knew me better then I knew myself and vise versa, I trusted her with everything. We grew up together, we practically lived together, she literally lived across the street. When we were younger we would hang out of our windows and talk scream to each other. Their was no separating Me and Michelle. As we got older the more alike we grew, she literally was exactly like me but in a different body. We had our first everything together, she was my first kiss, first person I had a cigarette with, the first person I ever got drunk with, and the girl I lost it to. Now don't get me wrong, we weren't girlfriends, just best friend, we just always experimented with each other because we were so comfortable with each other, or at least that's what I thought at the time, In a way I had that feeling that I loved her, every kiss, every time we touched it was just so amazing but I always told myself that I didn't love her because she was my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that, but now I wish I had told her I loved her because, one night we went to a party together. She drove us their, it was the first month she had her license and everything so she was so happy to be driving. When we got their we immediately started drinking, honestly now I couldn't tell you how much I drank that night but it was way to much. I ran outside of the house because I knew I was going to throw up, and of course Michelle followed me outside. I threw up a couple times and Michelle begged me to let her drive me home, at first I refused because I knew she was just as drunk as I was, but after a couple more times of throwing up I knew I was way to drunk to stay out. I finally gave into Michelle's begging pleading to bring me home and we made a deal that she was going to bring me home and stay at my house. She slowly started driving down the street, I was so nervous, but after a couple of minutes of her driving I realized she seemed sorta stable and we both started easing up on the nervous drunk driving factor. After a couple more minutes I noticed her speeding up, I yelled for her to slow down and she did. Probably a minute or two after the first time she sped up she started to do It again. As I went to yell at her to stop I saw and deer run into the road. She quickly turned, then everything went black. I woke up in a hospital bed, my family was crying around me and I realized my broken arm and all the stitches I had and stuff but before I could even ask what happen or speak I asked 'where's Michelle' My whole family just looked around the room with horrible faces on and my mom finally spoke, all she said was 'honey she didn't make it' and with that she just looked back at the ground. I freaked out and screamed and cried my eyes out, I tried to run for her but the doctor told me it was no use and she was already gone. Since that day my life has changed drastically. I couldn't even begin to explain what I went through. I didn't go to school for a longggggg time. At first I would just walk around my room and scream and cry at night and pretend everything was okay in front of my family. Then It resulted into crying silently at night and brutally cutting myself, but still talking to my family and hiding my pain. Then it gradually changed into, not talking to anyone, never talking about it, and not even letting myself think about her as much as I could keep it out of my head. And that's where I am today, I have no friends because I refused to go back to the old Selena Russo, I never speak to my family unless Devon and Kaleb are making fun of me, and no on in school talks to me. I turned into a freak because I just can't fucking handle my life without Michelle. I do nothing but play guitar, read, listen to music, or draw in my room because I'm not that same girl I use to be. And I'll never be that girl. I lost Michelle and it's all because I drank a little to much. Honestly Demi, I have seriously thought about suicide so many times, when it first happened about two weeks after I took all my pain killers I had from the nose and broken arm and staples in my head but my parent's found me and took my to the hospital. But every once in a while I just think about how if I just end it right then and their I will see Michelle again and no go through the pain and horrible thing I call my life now. "

I don't even know when it happened but during my whole rant about Michelle I somehow managed to climb into Demi's arms and she held me while I cried into her neck.

For awhile it was completely silent. I wasn't sure if Demi was waiting for me to speak again, or just waiting for me to stop sobbing. I finally got my tears to calm down enough for me to pick up my head and look at Demi to see what she was waiting for. When I looked up I realized why she was so quiet, she was crying too. It wasn't the same desperate cry that I had, it was a light cry that was hardly noticeable except for the light tears slowly coming out of her eyes and slowly dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry Demi, I didn't mean to make you cry" I said while slowly picking up my body to sit in front of her. Now it was my turn to place my hand on her leg and rub her thigh.

"No don't worry about it Selena, I'm crying because of the pain you go through. It honestly kills me to know you feel so horrible about something like that when Selena its not your fault. You might think it is but it's not. You loved Michelle and she obviously loved you too if she risked her life to drive you home because you weren't feeling well. Yes you made a mistake that night but you were drunk and sick, Michelle was the one that wanted to take you home and yes it changed your life drastically Selena but you need to think about it this way, would Michelle want to see you in so much pain because of her? Would she want you to suffer the rest of your life over her? Would she want you to end your life that practically just started because of her? If she was as great as you say she was then I can tell you right now that she wouldn't want any of that. She would want you to be happy and enjoy your life, she would want you to make the best of it, and learn from her mistake and make the best of everyday that she wont get to see. Selena Russo you are an amazing girl I understand that you will never be the same after that night because no one in their right mind would be the same, but that doesn't mean you need to ruin your life because of it."

Just hearing her say all of that made me burst into tears again. She was right. I wasted a whole year crying and torturing myself and not letting myself move on with my life. Of course ill never forget Michelle and ill always have that pain their that reminds me of how I lost the most important person in the world. But like Demi said I need to start living every day to the fullest instead of forcing myself to even live, I need to make everyday the best I can because I know that Michelle doesn't have any days left and I'm lucky to still be here. Finally after fully thinking about everything Demi said and coming to all of that realization I began to talk

"Demi please don't cry over me. You just made me realize so much. I need to live my life to the fullest I need to live my life the way Michelle would want me to live it. I can't just exclude myself from the world and practically torture myself. Michelle's death was a horrible thing in my life but I think I'm ready to look past that and learn from that experience. Ill never forget her Demi I never will and she will always be in my heart but I need to get back to the old Selena Russo, but a better and more experienced one. I know it will take time, and I know ill probably need help on the way but I am going to change my life to the way it use to be. Thank you Demi so much, you don't understand how just you saying that is going to help me."

Demi listened to me and by the time I was done she was smiling, "Selena I will be here every step of the way to help you get the old you back. I want you to be happy, and I'm happy that I could make a difference in your life, and I'm so happy your changing your life for the better."

"Well I wouldn't be changing if it wasn't for you, thank you so much Demi."

Demi smiled and quietly spoke "Your very welcome"

After a couple seconds of no one talking I pulled Demi into a tight hug. I was so thankful that she was their to listen and their to help me realize everything, I felt like I could hug her for ever.

Finally I pulled away from our hug, it was mostly against my will because I truthfully felt like I could hug her forever but I didn't want to look weird and hug her for too long so I decided it would be best to pull away. Then we both looked at each other and laughed.

"Jesus, we must look a wreck" Demi said noticing the make up dripping down my face and probably assuming hers wasn't any better.

"I know I really need water proof make up" I said while rubbing my fingers under my eyes attempting to rub whatever I could off my face.

"Don't worry about it, we both have running make up now, and you still look pretty anyway" Demi said giggling.

I laughed with her a little more then sat back on the bed.

"So before you said something about a secret of your's ?" I said curious of what it could be, Demi seems so perfect I couldn't see her having a secret like mine.

"Yeah.. Well it's nothing like your's actually its more of a self thing…" Demi said staring at her hands. I don't really think she wants to talk about it.

"I understand, if you don't want to tell me it's fine I just thought since I talked to you about Michelle you might want to get something off your chest you know?" I said nervous she was going to get angry that I was asking.

"I just don't want anyone knowing…" Demi said still looking down.

"Demi your practically my best friend now, I wouldn't tell anyone." Then I mentally kicked myself, Holy fucking shit did I really just say that out loud? I just told Demi she was my best friend after a day of being friends. Wow way to look pathetic Selena.

But to my surprise Demi smiled. "just practically? Selena your actually my best friend. You're the only real person in this town. I know it's only been a real day of our friendship but I can tell were going to be best friends for a while"

I smiled, thank god she didn't think I was weird for saying that.

"Well I hope we stay best friends" I said smiling "Now about that secret… Do you trust your best friend enough to tell her? "

**I hope you liked it ! (: I wonder what Demi's secret is ? Review to find out! **

**Remember! I'm going to respond to everyone's reviews on the next chapter to thank you guys for reading and reviewing.**


	9. I Dont Want You To Die

**Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to answer to everyone but it's hard to answer when you guys don't ask questions or anything but I did my best! But I love everyone who reviews and its greatly appreciated. Whenever you have a question about the story or anything just ask and I will make sure to answer !**

**ILoveFanFic76 : Thankk you(: . And yeah I'm glad she did too, I had a lot of fun writing that chapter I couldn't wait till Demi found out what changed Selena.**

**full360-2b-me : I know I hate Kaleb and Devon. Thanks for the reviewww(:**

**greatpretender27 : thanks for the reviewww (: and yess I love that they are getting closer**

**Ad3n : Yes I'm actually starting to think of how im going to make the brother and sister react, any ideas? **

**tatimac: Same I love them together!**

**jjthejetplane1231: Thanks for the review (: I try to update as much as I can but I'm very busy between school, work, and I recently hired a personal trainer because I work out a lot and so I have minimal time to update but I try! **

**Remember: I don't own Demi or Selena, changed last names to make it legal blah blah blah**

**Enjoy!**

**DEMI'S POV**

My mind was racing. Selena had just told me her whole past about Michelle. I felt so bad for this girl. In my own personal opinion no one at such a young age should have to deal with loosing someone so close to them, let alone having the burden of her death on your shoulders because you were their. Selena was stronger then I thought, more complex, more fascinating then I had known in the beginning, and now this girl was my best friend. I had a lot of sympathy for this girl, more then I have ever had solely for anyone or anything in my life. I knew from the moment she finished her story I was going to help that girl because deep down in my heart I know she can still be fixed. She can still be fixed from the pain, the memories, the heartbreak, and new person she has made herself into be today.

Now Selena was smiling at me. I could tell she was happy about getting her whole Michelle story off her chest, and also the major change she is deciding to make to herself must be exciting, if I was her I would be happy about being my old self again too. "Now about that secret… do you trust your best friend enough to tell her?"

I looked around a little more before answering her. I want to tell everything like she had just told me but my secrets different. My secrets personal, not that Selena's wasn't but my secrets something only I myself know. It's something that could change the way she looks at me. She might see me as a strong girl right now, but the second I tell her she wont. My secret scares me more then I have ever been scared in my life. It changed me into a complete different person also, even though no one around here would know it. The people around here are the reason I have this secret it's all their fault, I was never weak before, no, I was the strongest girl before this secret. Some people may say I'm still strong with this secret because it's a tough thing to go through. But not me. I find my secret absolutely pathetic, I find it an embarrassment to who I am. And I just don't want Selena to look at me the way I see myself, and I know she will.

"Selena I want to tell you but I don't" and that's all I could say.

"Demi I promise you with all my heart I won't look at you different"

"But you will! I know you will." I said higher tone then we were talking, then I looked down put my head in my hands and started to tear. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't exactly sure why I was crying, it might be a mixture of things, Selena's story obviously put me in a little bit of an upset mood. But for the most part I think I started to cry because purely I was scared.

Selena looked at me, she frowned and scooted her body towards me. She wrapped her arms around my body, it was sort of awkward the way she was hugging me. I was on my knees sitting with my elbows on my thighs and my head in my hands. The only way she could hug me was to wrap her arms over my back and under my stomach, I knew in my mind we must have looked really weird right now sitting like this but I didn't care I had to much in my head and I wasn't about to worry about how dumb we looked.

"Demi don't cry please" Selena said softly while running her fingers through my hair.

I looked up quick. I don't know why I did that but I guess it was my natural reaction. Selena looked at me confused and she moved back to where she was sitting before on my bed, right across from me.

"Selena I need to cry, I'm fucking pathetic." I'm not sure what was making me say this, but I guess I was ready to now spill my guts out to Selena.

"Demi your not pathetic. Why are you saying that?" Selena asked looking so concerned and confused at the same time.

"Selena I'm fucking pathetic. I'm so pathetic and if I tell my secret you'll think I'm pathetic also. You can say you wont think that all you want but I know how things go. You say you wont and when you find out you will change your mind" I said between sobs. I'm actually not even sure if anything I had said made sense. I was practically just blurting out my thoughts making sure Selena knew my secret was pathetic before I told her.

"Demi stop! Please listen to me. I won't look at you differently I know you might think that, but Demi I'm not the kind of person to look at you and judge you over one secret. You don't have to believe me now but if you tell me ill prove to you that I'm not lying." Selena said starting to tear up herself.

I looked down at my hands. Was I ready to tell her ? I wasn't sure of that, all I knew Is I felt obligated to tell her. I mean I trust her enough not to tell anyone, I'm over that factor. Now I'm just nervous to say it. I have never admitted out loud to my secret. Yes I have admitted it to myself in my head, it actually took a long time to admit it to myself but I finally did. But saying it out loud is going to bring it to the whole next level of realness. I'm scared to tell anyone, let alone I'm telling Selena.

"Selena I have an eating disorder. OK are you fucking happy? How pathetic do you think I am now?" I screamed not even fully realizing I admitted my one true secret to this girl in front of me, and not even in a nice way.

Selena just looked down at her hands. I could tell she was thinking. And that second of relief I felt after telling her my secret quickly faded. She wasn't talking, or in that matter even looking at me. She must think I'm pathetic if she has nothing to say.

"Selena I understand if you hate me, I get it." I said while one tear escaped my eye and slowly dripped down my face. Before I knew it I was crying again.

Still Selena didn't talk. I sat their and waited. I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"Demi…" is all Selena said while pulling me into a hug. It wasn't the kind of hug she gave me before. This hug was different, it was almost like I could feel the fear in her hug. She was holding me so tightly almost like she was holding on to me like it was the last time we would ever see each other. This made me cry more.

Finally Selena pulled away. She didn't go back to where she was sitting before this time though. Instead she stayed right in front of me, so close our knees where touching. "I don't even know what to say. Of course I want to tell you to stop, and that it will kill you. But that's the obvious thing people say when they find out their friend has an eating disorder. So can you tell me why before I talk to you about this? I've never known anyone with a problem like this and personally have no idea what it's like."

I really didn't want to describe this to Selena. Of course now she has the right to know why, and what its like considering the fact that I told her. But I have never talked about it and honestly I don't know what to say.

We sat their in silence while I collected my thoughts for a couple minutes. Then I spoke " I really don't think it's something you'll completely understand till you go through it but ill try to explain. Ever since I moved here to this town I realized how looks ACTUALLY matter. Back in new york all my friends just seemed to except each other how we were and never make fun of weight and appearance, it just never crossed our minds. Then I move here and the first week of lunch people gave me dirty looks for all the food I ate. I found it odd but I took their looks into consideration. For a while I told myself I was fine and the perfect healthy size and all that stuff but then just telling myself that turned into not enough. Eventually I decided to go on a diet, you know ? Like a little less food, more healthy lunches, all that crap. But the results I was getting from that were slow and barley noticeable in my mind. Then one day in the school bathroom I walked in on your sister throwing up. I asked her if she was sick and she sort of just laughed at me and said 'no Demi. I ate lunch' and I was shocked to find out that she was making herself throw up to loose weight. After a while I stared at her more and realized how your sister has a really nice body, maybe not the best looking face but you get what I mean so I decided that if making yourself throw up can give a body like that I had to try it. The first couple times I tried it I thought it was absolutely disgusting. But I guess after a while I actually started to like it. People started complementing me on how good I looked and I felt so happy. And pretty much since that day I haven't stopped. But the actual physical act of throwing up isn't what is hurting me Sel. It's the mental thing. I know in my mind ill never be skinny enough to be happy. And it's literally controlling my mind its all I ever think about, when to eat when not to eat. its literally the most fucking horrible thing. Because I can't just throw up anywhere I pick and choose when I eat and then have to hide it from the world that I'm going to the bathroom to throw up. It fucking kills me because all I want to do is just go a day where I'm happy with my body and I don't have to throw up after I eat, but I choose to do this and now I'm stuck." It took me a long time to choke out the last sentence between my sobbing, I hate myself for having an eating disorder I really do, and I'm scared Selenas going to hate me also.

Selena looked up at my me. She had tears in her eyes, but why? It's not a sad thing that I have an eating disorder, why is she crying over the fact that I make myself throw up to be skinny?

"Demi why would you think any of that ? Why would you do that to yourself? Your perfect. You don't need to throw up to be skinny. I honestly find you the most gorgeous girl I have ever met in my life. And your not pathetic in any way. I hate to know that you have so much on your mind at all times. I might not know what its like to have an eating disorder, but I do know that you don't need to put yourself through something like this. Demi I'm here for you and I want to help you and I want you to stop." Selena said, then she wrapped me into another tight hug.

I don't think Selena understands that I can't just stop because she says I should. I'm happy she thinks I'm perfect, but she's only saying that because I have this problem. She just wants me to feel good about myself but I'm not going to buy into that. I have a lot more weight to loose and I'm not going to stop because someone tells me too. I know it's hard and it bothers me but I've dealt with this problem for awhile now and I can stick it out until I'm skinny.

"Listen Selena this is something I can't stop, at least not till I'm happy with myself. I know you might not want me to keep doing this but I cant stop right now. I know it's not healthy but its something I do and you need to except it. When I want help to stop I promise you I will come to you and I'm more then ecstatic to know that you are here for me and don't find me pathetic, but this is something I'm dealing with. " Said looking her dead in the eyes so she knew I was serious

"But Demi its really dangerous. I don't want you to die" Selena said shocked that I was reacting like this.

"I wont die Selena" I said trying to calm her down so we could drop the conversation.

"Yes you will!" Selena screamed a little louder then I had expected her to.

"I wont get to that point. You need to trust me. I'll know when enough is enough, but for now you need to let it be and just let me do it"

"Okay Dems but I really don't like that fact that your doing this to yourself…" Selena said obviously unsure if she wanted to drop this subject so quickly.

"I know. But you need to promise you wont tell anyone"

"I promise" Selena said hesitantly.

Gave her a look of reassurance that she wasn't going to tell, with that she held out her pinky " I promise" She said quietly, and obviously reluctantly.

I wrapped my pink around hers and gave her a smile, but she didn't smile back she just looked at me with fear in her eyes.

It was silent for a couple minutes, but the silence was killing me, I didn't want to give Selena anymore time to think about what I had told her.

"I think we both need a cigarette after those talks" I said standing up.

Selena nodded while wiping the little bit of eyeliner still dripping off her eyes.

**Well that's it for now! What do you think? Review for next chapter! **


	10. I Selena Russo Am A Lesbian

**Thanks for all the reviews! (:. I actually updated really quick this time! Hope you guys are proud of me. I hope you like this chapter **

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena, changed last names and all that shittt. **

**Enjoy(:!**

It's been about a week since me and Demi spilled our hearts out to each other. It truthfully was the best idea to get both of our secret off our chests because it has made us so close we've been inseparable since. We have hung out everyday after school so far this week and on the weekend I even slept at Demi's. It' honestly been a shock to me that Devon and Kaleb haven't noticed us yet. I mean Devon is still really sick so it's not like she's going to be asking Demi to hangout until she's better, but Kaleb's perfectly healthy. I guess it just goes to show that I was right, Kaleb literally has no brain.

But ever since Demi has told me about her secret I can't help but to notice it all the time. When ever we eat she makes an excuse that's she's going to take a shower or something along those lines. I pretend not to know what she's really doing and I smile and tell her to go ahead. But of course I know what she's actually doing, and it scares the living shit out of me. I finally let someone in my life after a year, I make a new best friend witch obviously is hard to do, and now I'm scared everyday that she's going to also die.

I do trust her when she says that she knows when enough is enough, but I did my research on eating disorders and honestly from what I read I'm not sure she will actually know when it is enough. In my mind she's perfect, maybe actually a little to skinny, but of course she doesn't see that. She's a beautiful girl and she's doing such unneeded harm to her body, I can't seem grasp the thought on why she possibly would ever do this to herself.

But besides all of that, over this past week I have started to develop another secret, and this one could really break mine and Demi's friendship. I'm not quite sure how to put this exactly, but I think I'm falling for Demi. I always thought she was a really pretty girl, even the day she came into my room while she waited for Devon, and even when she told me she was a lesbian I always found her gorgeous but I never had feelings for her. Yes I was always physically attracted to her. But now it's a whole different story, past Demi's beauty, and perfect body, her personality is really what draws me in. Something about her just makes me smile, I can't stop constantly thinking about her.

I know that she's my friend and by me liking her that could ruin my first real friendship in a year, and probably the only real friendship to come. Demi wants me to go to parties with her and hangout with other people with her, witch I completely agreed with, and ninety percent of these people I was already once friends with so I know it wont be hard, but from living in this town my whole life and growing up with these people I'm not stupid, no one in this town is real and no one will be a true friend. You need to look hard to find a true friend here, and I'm lucky to have found Demi. That's why me liking her is the last thing that's supposed to happen. I'm going to turn this real friend ship in to a total nightmare. But no matter how much I keep telling myself its wrong to like Demi I can't look past those beautiful eyes, perfect smile, just everything about her. She can make me laugh even when I'm crying, she has a beautiful way about her and it's really hard to keep my mind set to make it so we are just friends.

Then my thoughts where cut off "Sel? Why are you smiling to yourself you fucking creep" Demi said while throwing a pillow at me managing to hit me right in the face.

"Sorry I was sitting here waiting for you to finally finish doing your hair and I got caught up in my own thoughts" I said pretending to be annoyed with her so I could keep the conversation away from what I was thinking about.

"Alright well now that I'm ready what would you like to do today?"

"Well you want me to hangout with other people, its Friday theirs probably a party or something tonight, wanna do that?" I asked almost sure I was ready for the first party in a while.

"That would be a perfect idea if the party tonight wasn't your brothers best friends party" Demi said knowing that even though I was ready to meet people and party I wasn't ready to be completely thrown into a situation that involved being drunk and explaining my friendship with Demi to Kaleb, id much rather do that sober.

"Oh yeah, your right, I wouldn't mind going to a party even if Kaleb was their, but being somewhere that is ALL Kaleb's friends probably isn't the best thing to start off with. Hmm I really wanted to drink tonight." I said a little disappointed.

"We still can" Demi said with a smirk as she held up a card.

"What is that?" I said squinting my eyes trying to figure out what Demi's plan was.

"Fake ID, I got it with your sister in New York a couple months ago, the liquor store in town barley cards me anymore, they think I'm 22"

I laughed at this, yes Demi probably looked a little older then me, she could maybe pass for 19, but defiantly not old enough to pass as 22

"Okay we can do that, but where are we going to drink?" I said curious what exactly Demi was planning.

"Well, My mom usually goes out on Friday's and stays at her boyfriends house, so we will have the house a lone tonight." Demi said, she was right her mom was actually rarely home witch meant that we would have the house to ours selves so we wouldn't have to hide that we were drinking.

"Perfect. What should we get?" I haven't drank in a while, well at least with other people so usually when I drink alone I get to pick whatever I want, but I'm not to sure what Demi's preferences are.

"A bottle?" she asked while thinking.

"Sure that's good, usually a bottles between $20 and $30 so ill pay $15 and you pay $15?" I said while looking through my wallet to make sure I had some money on me.

"No Sel it's your first time drinking in awhile, your first drink of the new old you, ill pay" She said while giggling, the new old you does sound a little strange if you didn't know what we were talking about.

"Are you sure? I have like $70 on me, I don't mind paying" I said feeling bad, I hate making people pay for stuff.

"It's fine, now lets go" Demi said while grabbing her keys off the table.

We made our way downstairs, and outside to Demi's car. When I got outside I smiled. It was a cloudy day, very gray outside, but that's exactly the way I liked it. For some reason even when I was little cloudy days put me in the best of moods, I couldn't tell you why because honestly I have no clue. Usually sunny days are everyone's favorite but for some reason I hated them, probably because I didn't like the way it made everything look. I always feel that cloudy days make everything outside look more like they are supposed to, that might not make any sense to you but to me it makes plenty of sense.

We drove down the road in silence listening to the music that was barley audible, but it was a comfortable silence, well for me at least, Demi made me happy even if we weren't talking just knowing I was next to her put the biggest of smiles on my face.

We kept driving for a couple minutes until we pulled up to our destination, the liquor store. Demi went through her purse checking to see if she had the ID and then slowly unbuckled her seat belt.

"I'll be right back" She said smiling while climbing out of the car.

I nodded my head as she shut her door. I could help but watch Demi walk away into the liquor store, she moved so nicely the way her hips swayed with her body, it was just so…sexy. I couldn't help but wonder if she put a little extra sway in her walk just for me. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Of course she didn't in her mind I was just her best friend, she didn't see me as anything more, just like I shouldn't see her as anything more then a friend either. I'm just Selena Russo I'm nothing special compared to her, Demi could get any girl she wants she obviously not going to pick someone like me.

My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the car door opening. I looked over at Demi as she bent over her seat to stick the bag of alcohol in the back seat. And again I couldn't help but stare, Her shirt just slightly lifted up in the back reviling her tan skin, god I this girl was fucking gorgeous.

"What are you looking at Russo?" Demi said obviously noticing I was staring at her.

"Nothing I was making sure the bottle didn't fall over in the back seat" I managed to stutter out that complete lie.

"Sure you were.." Demi said while starting the car. Obviously my lie didn't work on her, oh well, she knows I'm Bi and even though were friends if your friend attractive its normal to glance every once in a while right?

I decided not to answer to her remark, because she obviously knew and lying about it more would just dig me into a deeper hole.

"Awh Sel you don't have to be embarrassed I caught you staring at me, where both lesbians in this car I understand you have probably caught me checking you out too, its normal" Demi said while pushing my shoulder jokingly.

I laughed a little. " Who said I was embarrassed of checking you out? And I'm bi by the way"

"Well usually you have an answer to everything I say but when I called you out on staring at me you said nothing. And oh sorry bisexual over their gets offended by the word lesbian" Demi said laughing. Then she looked behind her self while swinging her arm over the back of my seat to pull out of the parking spot

"Well I wasn't going to fight with you over the fact I was staring at you, you just have too big of an ego and think the world is looking at you. and yes I get offended but I don't just like girls" I said laughing

"I know you were but lets drop that. But really, do you like guys or girls better?" Demi asked obviously curious since we really haven't gone in depth with my sexuality before. Well we have in a way ,but we have only talked about attractive girls, never guys.

"I thought we talked about this before" I said trying to avoid the conversation, I never wanted to admit it but I'm pretty sure I'm just into girls. I think I only tell myself I like some guys to make me feel more normal.

"No we did, I just forget, and since your so quick to jump down my throat about being called a lesbian I want you to explain" Demi said giving me a joking smile.

" Well I like girls more then guys, its like 80/20 kind of thing. I'm mostly only attracted to girls, but there are some guys out their I wouldn't mind dating, or something like that" I explained.

"Selena just admit it, your a lesbian. I have never seen you once look at a guy or find any interest in a guy EVER"

"I'm not a full lesbian Dems. I find some guys attractive honestly." I said defending my self even though she was sort of right.

"Name one" She said sticking her tongue out at me, she knew I couldn't think of any.

"Umm, Alex Evans" I said coming up with one of the only guys I ever found attractive in my life

"Who the fuck is that Sel?" Demi said with her eyes still on the road.

"I don't know he is like a model myspace famous guy from when myspace was cool" I said proving my point.

"Oh my god Selena famous guys don't count. I mean a guy in our school. Because even I find some famous guys attractive and I'm a lesbian"

"Okay Demi you proved your point I don't find any guys attractive except famous guys, are you happy?" I asked starting to get annoyed with the fact that she was right.

"I wont be happy until you say it" She said looking at me over the top of her sun glasses at me.

"Say what?" I pretended not to know what she meant, but of course I did, she wanted me to say I was a lesbian.

"I want you to say 'I Selena Russo am a lesbian' " she said with a slight giggle in her voice

"ugh, fine. I Selena Russo Am a…lesbian" I said the last word in such a quiet whisper she probably didn't even here me.

"I can't hear you" She said in a singsong voice

"IM A LESBIAN" I said practically screaming.

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear" She said with a smirk.

"You're an ass did you know that?" I said while lightly punching her in the arm.

Before she could answer me we were pulling up to her house. Her mom was still home so Demi instructed me to hide the bottle in my purse and bring it straight into her room while she talked to her mom about me sleeping over.

I did as instructed and ran up into her room, and quickly hide the bottle in the top draw of her dresser. Then I made my way across her room and plopped down on her bed.

I smiled to myself tonight's going to be a fun night….

**Hope you liked this chapter ! I wonder whats going to happen at their sleepover ;). Review to find out! And remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update!**


	11. I Fucked Up

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews ! I really apperciate it !**

**Sorry this took so long to write!**

**REMEMBER: I don't own demi or selena!**

**Enjoy!**

**SELENA'S POV**

I sat on Demi's bed still smiling to myself. I was so excited to drink and just have fun tonight I wasn't even worried about my 'crush' on Demi at the moment. While I sat their I could hear Demi and her mom talking in the kitchen about being safe, and not to do anything wrong because she was trusting me and Demi. I laughed to myself, I knew that her mom was trusting us but come on we are just teenagers of course we are going to drink every once in awhile. It's not like we are having a major party, its only going to be me and Demi. Her mom should just be happy that we aren't like some teenagers that are into hardcore drugs.

Finally after a couple more minutes of listening to Demi reassure her mom that we are going to be fine, she walked through the door. She walked in slowly probably because she thought I was going to be caught off guard when she came in, I guess she doesn't realize how loud her and her mom really are.

She looked at me as she sat down. " Problem one, my mom is officially solved! Now we just need to figure out problem two"

"Demi you and your mom are the loudest two people I've ever met, I know its solved, but what in gods name is problem number two?" I seriously had no idea that their would be another thing to get over tonight.

"Well while I was downstairs your sister texted me. She wants me to go to your house and hangout with her for an hour because we haven't seen each other."

My faced dropped. I really didn't think I was going to have to deal with Devon tonight. "Well what should we do?"

" I think we should go together and just tell her, she's sick still so she wont have as much energy to freak like she normally would" Demi let out a laugh but it obviously wasn't real. It was one of those laughs you give out when your trying to calm a situation you know isn't going to well.

"I guess we can do that, I mean its really a big risk just showing up and telling her, she's going to be shocked."

"Sel no offense or anything but I know your sister better then you do, Devon is best in situation that are just thrown at her, she wont know how to handle it and well be able to make our escape out before she can completely freak. Then when we leave she'll have time to think about the situation and text us both freaking out and when that happens well figure it out" Demi said seeming pretty sure about herself.

I wasn't as sure as Demi was but I guess I have to trust her, she does know Devon better then me now a days. "Okay but if she tries to kill me I'm blaming it on you"

"I wouldn't let that happen" Demi said while hugging me lightly. I guess she knew I was really scared.

The whole car ride to my house I was really nervous. I thought of every possible reaction Devon could have to our 'news' and none of them came out good. It was also obvious Demi knew how scared I was because every couple minutes she would look over at me and give me a reassuring smile trying to calm my nervous. But honestly their was no calming me down, I have a right to be nervous. Demi was my sisters 'best friend' well at least that's what Devon thought. And now all the sudden out of no where I'm going to prance in her room with Demi and explain to her that she's my best friend, no one would take that news to well.

WE pulled up to my house, cutting off my thoughts. Demi unbuckled her seat belt and reached to open the door.

My arm shot out and grabbed her sleeve, "Wait what are we going to say? Are we just going to walk into her room together and see what she says?"

"Is that what you want to do?" Demi asked still holding on to the door handle.

"I mean I guess, I don't know, you know Devon better then me how do you think we should break it to her?" I said literally starting to sweat I was so nervous

"Just follow my lead" Demi said while opening the door.

I quickly got out of the car and took out my keys. Once I let me and Demi inside the house my heart start to beat faster then I thought humanly possible. I said hello to the cleaning lady, and then me and Demi started to walk up the stairs. We walked past Kaleb's room and I saw that he wasn't home, that made me a tiny bit less nervous to know I would only have to tell one sibling at the moment, but still I was nervous. We walked past my room and made it all the way down the hall to Devon's door. We stood at it for a couple seconds.

"What ever she says isn't going to change the fact that you're my best friend Sel" Demi whispered so quietly to me that it looked like she was practically just mouthing words.

I nodded and breathed out heavily. Then Demi slowly opened the door. I stood behind her and motioned for her to go in first.

I could see Devon look over from staring at the computer and smile as Demi walked in. Quickly her smile faded when she look at me.

"Selena get the fuck out. I don't know why your coming in here but stop being a creep and following my friends around the house." Devon said with practically no emotion on her face.

"No Dev, she's coming in here because we need to talk to you." Demi said as we both walked over sitting across from Devon.

Devon looked annoyed, I gave Demi a quick glance then Devon spoke, "Okay. What?"

Demi breathed in heavily " Okay for the past week or two me and Selena have been hanging out. She told me all about her past with Michelle and stuff. And Well theirs nothing else to say except for Selena's my best friend" I don't know why Demi put it that way, I expected her to say something longer and more elaborate but I guess not?

Devon didn't speak, she just stood up and opened her bedroom door, the out of now where she screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM"

Me and Demi both got up. Demi looked like she was holding back a laugh, while I was holding back a tear. I knew this wouldn't be the last of Devon I knew this was just the begging. The second she could physically talk, she would. And I know for a fact, I will never hear the end of this.

We both made our way down the hall, right before I could turn to go down stairs around I heard Devon "fucking dykes, don't come back"

Me and Demi made our way downstairs and into the car. It was silent on the ride home. WE didn't talk. Demi knew I was scared of what Devon was going to do to me, since she obviously hadn't fully finished reacting to what we had told her.

We got back to Demi's house, and with our luck her mom had already left.

"Sel you okay?" Demi said noticing I hadn't spoke since we got into the car.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just scared to go home now" I said shrugging my shoulders

"You'll be fine it's just Devon. I promise you in the next hour well get a long texts explaining that she hates us and all that bullshit, a few names, and it will be over"

"I'm sorry I made you loose a friend" I said putting my head down

"She wasn't a real friend Sel, don't worry about it" Demi said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I decided I didn't want this to become a sappy crying, best friend bullshit fest, "Lets just start drinking I wanna have fun tonight!"

"Your wish Is my command" Demi said winking at me.

She went up to the top dresser and grabbed the bottle from the top shelf. Once the bottle was open I held out both shot glasses. Without even a word Demi started pouring us shots. The alcohol was clear but you could tell it was thick. I smiled quickly because I hadn't seen vodka in a long time, and I knew I was going to have fun. We looked at each other and started counting. Once we got to three we both threw our heads back and swallowed the shot.

After about 6 or 7 shots each, it was obvious we both started to feel really good. We turned up the music and started to dance and sing along. We practically did everything two drunk girls would do alone, sing, dance, smoke cigarettes, laugh at each other, and all the usual stuff.

We went outside for a cigarette and just started talking. We talked about hot celebrities all the way to embarrassing moments. We were laughing so hard at our conversations, we hadn't even realized that we had been outside for at least an hour, and I was sobering up. We both quickly decided that we weren't ready to be sober so we went back inside.

We took a couple more shots and we were back to 'dancing', at this point it was more like throwing our bodies around her room. Finally when the music stopped we both dropped to the floor. We were both laughing so hard I didn't even realize I was on top of her.

Finally our laughing died down. And we both just stared into each others eyes. She looked so gorgeous, I couldn't help but smile. To my surprise she smiled back. Before I knew it my eyes were closed. I was doing the unimaginable, I leaned in and pressed my lips to Demi's. Without a second of time her lips pressed back into mine. Within seconds she was gliding her tongue across my bottom lip, I quickly granted her entrance.

After a couple minutes of making out on her bedroom floor I needed to breathe, unfortunately. We pulled away. I looked back into her eyes, and that's when it all hit me. I had kissed Demi. The girl that's supposed to be my best friend. The only real friend I have found in awhile, and now I kissed her. That was the worst possible thing I could do.

"I..I..I'm sor..sorry… I need to leave" I managed to stutter out while I was grabbing my purse.

"No Sel its fine don't leave" Demi said grabbing my shirt.

"No I fucked up. I'm sorry" and with that I was out her door.

I didn't know where I was going or anything. All I knew it I had to get away from her. She was drunk and that's the only reason she kissed me. I let my feelings for Demi take the best of me and I fucked up. I was so embarrassed I had to leave.

**Well that's it for now! Sorry if this chapter sorta of sucked, I wasn't in the mood to write tonight but I felt bad for not updating so I did it anyway! So review! I promise the next chapter will come sooner, and be better!**


	12. Demi's thoughts

**PLEASE READ!: **

**Okay so here's the deal: I'm going on vacation tomorrow (Disney) and I'm not coming home till Friday! I didn't finish writing a whole chapter yet because I've been busy getting ready for vacation, BUT I didn't want to leave you guys with absolutely nothing SO I decided to write Demi's POV on Selena leaving so you at least have something to read while I'm gone. I'm sorry I didn't have time for a whole chapter but I wasn't happy with my last one so I want this next one to be perfect! I'm sorry again! I will have a new full chapter up no later then Saturday! I love you guys, and remember to keep reviewing!**

**I don't own Demi or Selena blah blah blah**

**Enjoy! (:**

**DEMI'S POV**

Sitting on my bed room floor, in a corner, an almost empty bottle of vodka in my hand, smoking a cigarette without even a care that my mom would kill me if she knew I was smoking in the house is the exact state I'm in right now. If anyone could see me at this very moment they would probably wonder what brought me to this. I'll tell you exactly what brought me to this, Selena kissed me.

In most scenarios the girl of your dreams kissing you would never bring you to such a low point, but that's not my luck. Selena kissed me and left. She kissed me, and gazed into my eyes with her giant beautiful brown eyes, it was the most amazing, perfect moment, but that moment ended faster then it started, and now she's gone.

I truthfully don't know what to make of this situation. What did I do wrong to make her leave after SHE kissed me. Was it not what she wanted? Does she not feel for me in that way?

When she was kissing me I decided to tell her how I really felt. I was going to tell her everything. How I knew I was falling for her. And that I wanted her to be mine. How she is so perfect and beautiful even without her trying. How she could make me happy no matter what the situation. How I could spend the rest of my life with just her and be perfectly happy. But before I could say anything she was gone.

I love this girl with all my heart, even after only knowing her for a little while. She's she perfect and I will do anything to know why she left today. I love Selena Russo and I'm not giving up…

**Hope you like that for now! Review? (:**


	13. The Park

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I feel horrible but I have been really busy between school, work, and redoing my room! But I promise I will try my hardest not to let it happen again!**

**REMEMEBER: I don't own Demi or Selena**

**Enjoy!**

**SELENA'S POV**

Walk, that's all I did was walk. I had no place I was walking to specifically, but all I knew was I had to get as far away from Demi as my legs would let me.

Finally after a good hour of walking around drunk and aimlessly I knew where I wanted to go, the park. The park was small just one swing, a sand box ,and a slide. Ever since I was a little girl whenever I was scared or upset I came to this park, I would sit on the swing and slowly push my body back and forth while dragging my feet through the sand, for some odd reason the park always helped me think, it made me feel safe, and the best part about it is I'm alone their.

By the time I made it to the park I was almost sober. I dug through my pockets on my coat and pulled out one of my last cigarettes and lit it. I made my way over to the way to familiar swing and sat down. I decided to check my phone even though I knew I wasn't going to answer anything, I scrolled though all the new unread texts passing over Devon's angry ones. To my surprise I only had one texts from Demi, _'please come back Sel'_. I looked at the text and just shoved my phone back into my pocket.

It's not like I didn't want to answer Demi, and I also didn't want her to worry about me. The reason I can't go back or answer is because I don't want to face the truth. I don't want to hear her explain to me that she only wants a friendship from me and nothing more. And I certainly don't want to get my heart broken.

After a while of just swinging back and forth, smoking cigarette after cigarette, and punching myself mentally for kissing Demi, I decided to answer her text. The only reason I came upon this decision was because I thought of how scared I would be if someone ran from my house drunk and then didn't answer me. I decided not to reply rudely like I almost did by just saying _'no'_, I decided to say _'Demi I cant tonight, I'm sorry for all of this' . _and with that I sent the text.

It felt like years to get an answer back, maybe all she wanted was for me to answer her so she knew I was alive and then never answer me again. I actually started to believe that I really fucked up bad, I knew I shouldn't have kissed her. I swung back and forth trying to calm myself down, but nothing seemed to work. I suddenly felt a few tears escape my eyes. But before I could start fully crying my eyes out my phone vibrated. Her text read: _'Sel please just come back I think we need to talk, please do it for me? Just tell me where you are ill get you'. _I didn't want to go, with my whole body and sole I was scared as anything to hear what she has to say about this. But at the same time I couldn't build myself up to tell her no.

After at least ten minutes of contemplating I finally replied. I don't know if It was just the chance to see Demi or if I knew deep down that I needed to know her true feelings about me, but I finally told her I would come back.

**DEMI'S POV**

I stood up from the same spot I was sitting in from the time Selena left. I quickly checked myself in the mirror to make sure I was somewhat presentable to see her then grabbed my keys. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to say to her, I just knew that I had to tell her my true feelings.

I made my way down the stairs, I wasn't completely sober yet, but I knew I was stable enough to drive. I quickly limed into my car, for some reason tonight gave off an eerie feel and I wasn't going to stay outside any longer then I had to. I drove down the road in complete silence just searching for the park Selena told me she was at. To be completely truthful I had never heard of this park until now.

The farther I drove the more nervous I became. I have no idea what could happen when we start talking. This could go perfect and I could get the girl of my dreams. Or I could completely scare her off and loose her forever. But no matter what the out come is I know I need to tell her how I feel, so I'm not going to chicken out tonight, its now or never.

**SELENA'S POV**

I sat on the curb outside of the park waiting for Demi. Every minute that passed felt like an hour, I needed to talk to Demi now I needed to know her feelings. I was almost to the point where I couldn't even stand waiting any longer.

After what felt like forever I saw headlights slowly inching my way. I decided to stand up to make sure she saw me because I'm pretty sure most people don't even know this park is here. When I knew for sure it was her car my heart started beating faster and faster. I felt like I wanted to run so far away from her at this moment, but I knew I couldn't, I had to know her feelings no matter how bad it could hurt me.

The second she pulled up her car door was practically open so I stayed where I was standing assuming she was getting out. Before either one of us could get a word in she came running towards me and wrapped me in the tightest hug I think humanly possible. It took me a second to hug her back because it came to fast I had to comprehend what was happening exactly.

I hugged her quickly then pulled away, I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off. "Sel why would you leave ? I was fucking freaking out."

I sighed, do I tell her I was embarrassed I let myself kiss her? "um I don't know I guess I felt like I shouldn't have kissed you" I said with my head hanging, it was almost like I was back to the shy scared Selena, then the confidant one I have become around Demi recently.

Before I let Demi respond to what I said I grabbed her hand and led her over to the slide. I got down on my knees and crawled under it. Demi gave me a confused look before I patted the ground next to me directing her to sit. She slowly got down and sat next to me while looking around making sure their was nothing gross surrounding us.

"anyway, Selena why would you feel like you shouldn't have kissed me when I obviously kissed you back?"

God how did that girl ask every question that I was scared to answer? Why couldn't she just get to the point and tell me she doesn't like me because I know that's what this conversation is going to come to. "I don't know, Its just you were drunk and I wasn't sure if that's why you kissed me and I was scared to stay their and have you tell me in the morning that it was just a drunk thing, or worse get mad I kissed and then I'd loose you as a friend."

"Well what were your feelings about this kiss ? Was it just a drunk thing for you? Or did you mean it Sel?"

I was right, she really likes to ask questions that I don't want to answer. If I tell her it was because I really wanted to and she doesn't feel the same way that will completely wreck me. "Um.. I..I.. don't know, what was it for you?" I managed to stutter out.

Demi looked at me straight in the eyes. Before I knew it she gently cupped her hand around the side of my face, then leaned in. It was a soft but loving kiss. I was in such shock I barley had time to kiss her back before she pulled away. "Does that answer you question?"

"Um yeah… I think, as long as your not drunk anymore because if so then…." Before I could finish my sentence Demi put her finger over my mouth, motioning me to shut up.

"Listen Selena, Ever since I moved here I always wondered about you. I saw you just sitting in your room reading and listening to music, and for some odd reason you fascinated me. You seemed so much more real then your brother and sister, actually anyone in this town. I made it my mission to talk to you, to get to know you. I wasn't trying to be creepy if that's what it sounds like to you, I was just looking for reality in a town full of fakes. When you finally gave me the time of day, I realized how right I was and how amazing you really are. Before I knew it Selena I was falling for you faster then I knew was possible. Selena I think I love you, I'm sorry if your not ready for that or if you find this whole thing weird but I would do anything for you. You make me smile when I'm upset, you make everyday so much better then it ever was before I met you. And when you kissed me tonight it made me the absolute happiest person on earth. So if that kiss was just a drunk thing for you then I will completely understand, but I needed you to know how I felt about you. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Selena I love you"

Demi actually loves me, she feels the same way I do about her, and I swear nothing feels better then this very moment. I stared at her for a couple more seconds after all of it completely grasp the whole thing she said.

Before I knew it I leaned and kissed exactly how she kissed me before, "does that answer your question?" I said grinning.

He lightly slapped my shoulder "Real funny Sel, trying to take my material?" she said grinning the same goofy smile I probably had on my face.

"No but really Demi, I love you. That kiss was so beyond real tonight. The reason I ran was because I was scared to here you didn't like me back because I knew I was falling for you and didn't want to know the truth."

**DEMI'S POV**

Sitting under the slide was getting a bit uncomfortable considering the fact that I had to watch from hitting my head, but at this very moment non of that really seemed to matter because I had Selena. I knew exactly what I had to do, I needed to ask Selena to be my girlfriend. Kissing and saying that we love each other technically doesn't make us girlfriends, so I need to make it official. I know this is going to cause so much drama but at this very moment I could careless I love Selena and She loves me, and if people have a problem then so be it what's important is that Selena and I will have each other and well both be happy.

I decided to go for the corny route on this one, I slowly grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Selena will you be my girlfriend?"

I watched as a smile grew across her face, "Yes of course" is all Selena said in a quiet happy voice obviously holding back her giant smile. I smiled back and kissed her softly, with her hand still in mine.

**SELENA'S POV**

It's a great feeling to kiss someone when you know its real, and right now I know this kiss is completely real.

**Well that's it for now! Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Oh and my birthday was a couple days ago so a great birthday present from you guys would be to review! I wanna see how many reviews I can get on this one, lets try for 10? Well thanks again guys I promise I will update a lot faster then the last time!**


	14. Devon's Texts

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't written a chapter in so long! I've been so caught up in school, but now that I'm passing all my classes and finished all my work I should have way more time ! But I'm seriously so sorry, I hope you don't hate me! Anyway thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter I seriously appreciate it ! **

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena **

**Here's the newest chapter hope you like it (: **

**SELENA'S POV**

I woke up and a smile quickly spread across my face as I looked around the room. All the memories from last night quickly came rushing back. Demi was finally my girlfriend. I rolled over and looked at Demi. She looked absolutely adorable, She has her arm draped over my stomach and she slept with a slight smile on her face. I smiled wider when I looked at her and slowly nestled my head into her neck.

The sun was lightly shinning into the room making it hard for me to fall back asleep. So I just laid in the same spot for a while still just thinking of the amazing memories from last night. After a half hour of just laying their I felt Demi start to move. Her eyes lightly blinked open and she looked at me. After gaining full conciseness she smiled at me.

"Good morning" she said in a tired voice.

"Good morning" I said lightly placing a kiss on her cheek.

Demi smiled sheepishly, then tightened her arm that was still placed on my stomach, I'm guessing that's the best hug she can do when she's only half awake.

For an hour we just laid in bed and talked about what had happened the night before. Finally Demi said exactly what we both knew needed to be talked about

"Did you ever read Devon's texts last night?"

I frowned and thought back to the night before, quickly remembering skipping over them purposely. "No, I wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Did you?"

"No, I was in the same position as you, I wasn't worried about what she had to say at all."

"Should we read them?" I said still questioning the thought. I honestly didn't want to know what she had to say but at the same time its better to read them together and figure out what to say then me go home and have her scream it in my face.

"Yeah lets just get it over with" Demi said while struggling to sit up and grabbing her phone off the table that sat next to her bed.

"I bet you a million dollars she sent us the same text" I said giggling before grabbing my phone from my purse on the floor.

"That's usually what she does when she's mad at more then one person, she doesn't have the patients or the brain to type two different texts expressing her feelings" Demi said with a giggling obviously trying to cover up the tense mood with her jokes, no matter how true they were.

I plopped down on the bed next to Demi "Read the first sentence and ill tell you if it's the same."

Demi looked down at her phone and sighed lightly "Um, If you both think this is okay then you must be out of your fucking mind."

"Yup same thing" I said laughing to myself at how pathetic this made my sister look.

For the next 5 minutes we sat in silence reading exactly what Devon had to say.

The text read; _"If you both think that this is okay then you must be out of your fucking mind. Demi you're my fucking best friend, you've been their the nights I told you all about Selena, you know she's a fucking freak, its practically social suicide hanging out with 'Selena the use to be normal girl until she lost her fucking lesbian lover and went fucking psycho' . And fucking Selena do you just find it okay to take Demi and turn her into a fucking freak like you? Is that what your doing? It's not going to happen Sel its not. So why don't you just crawl back into your fucking room and hide from the world for another year and stay the fuck away from my friends. And Demi if you know what's good for you stay the fuck away from my sister, I mean unless you're a freaky lesbian like her. I'm willing to take you back as a friend if you fucking stay away from Selena."_

After I was completely done reading what Devon said I laughed to myself at how stupid and poorly written her texts was, it sounded like a ten year old girl wrote it.

Demi looked at me, she looked like she was about to cry I didn't understand why exactly, Devon's text honestly didn't bother me in the slightest bit, I'm use to it. But that's the thing would I be upset like Demi if I wasn't so use to what Devon had to say? I honestly don't know.

"I'm so sorry Sel, I didn't think she was going to be such a bitch about everything" Demi said through her cracking voice.

"Demi its really fine, I laughed after I read it, she fucking yells at us like a little middle school girl its not a big deal Dems don't worry about it" I crawled across the bed and slowly ran my thumb over the tear sliding down her cheek.

"No its not fucking okay, no ones going to talk to you like that" Demi said looking more mad then upset now.

"Demi stop its okay" I said starting to get nervous.

"Just let me text her back please" Demi said breathing heavily

"Go ahead but please don't get her to mad " I said concerned knowing what Devon is capable of.

"Oh ill get her more then mad"

Before I knew it Demi was quickly typing away at her phone. I wasn't sure what she could possibly be saying, but for some reason I was getting nervous. I tapped my foot lightly and looked at the ground just waiting for the second I heard Demi's fingers against the keys stop.

Demi's loud sigh took me out of my staring at the floor trance,

"Done" she announced, then handed me the phone.

I grabbed it being careful not to end the text, then started reading

Her text read; _Listen Devon its not your decision who I hangout with and who my friends are. I don't give a fuck if you think it is because Selenas your sister, its not. You treat her horrible all the time and probably haven't even given her the time of day to realize she's a really cool girl. Honestly I don't want any part of being your friend because you're a selfish fucking bitch that freaks out when something happens that you don't want. Selena is an all around better person then you and if you could get your head out of your ass you'd realize it. Fucking turn the whole school on me, get what you want I don't even fucking care at this point because to tell you the truth Devon I'm in love with Selena and theirs absolutely nothing you can do about it. How does it feel to know your old best friend has always been 'a freaky lesbian'?" _

I quickly hit the send button so neither one of us could change our minds on sending it. I looked over a Demi who look so anxious to see my reaction to the texts she obviously didn't even realize I had already sent it for her. I got up and slowly made my way over to Demi. I grabbed both her hands a looked her straight in t eh eyes.

"Dems thank you" is all I could say because I was so choked up from her text. The text wasn't really detailed on our love and it probably inst something that most people would be choked up about, but for me it meant so much. I went through a year without a single person by my side, not a single person to care about me and just Demi sticking up for me meant the complete world. So so hard to describe in words how happy it makes me to know that know I have someone their for me.

**Sorry guys I'm ending it hear! I would love to write more but I broke my wrist so its so hard to type ! But the more reviews the faster I will write the next chapter I promise! I'm going on spring break so expect a lot of chapters to come in the next week (:**

**Oh and btw I'm sorry if theirs typos and stuff broken wrists are hard to type with**


End file.
